The Journey
by tayci
Summary: Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett have known each other since they were kids. Bad first impressions and secrets create a hostile relationship between Jasper and Bella, but one bet changes things between them. And how can Edward and Alice help?
1. Ch1 The Bet

Bella POV

"You know…" he said, cockiness dripping from his voice. I hated him even more at this moment than I ever had. And I'd hated him immensely for quite some time now.

"Yes," I began, my voice sounding exasperated. "You won our bet."

"And you keep your word." He grinned, recalling a statement I had once made to an acquaintance of ours. I regretted that now. He plopped down on the chair, a strange mix of hate and lust filling his eyes.

"I do," I agreed, steeling my resolve to make this so good that just being around me from now on would make him weak. I began to saunter toward him.

"So pay up, you little bitch." With that he began undoing his belt. "Get on your knees." His hands moved to easily unfasten his button. I shuddered.

I let out an arrogant chuckle. "Take your shirt off," I commanded. Hefrowned at me.

"My shirt?" He looked completely puzzled.

"Oh, my poor boy. You think blowjobs are isolated to one location?"

His hands froze on his zipper. I had him now; putty in my hands.

"That's how they usually work…" he weakly argued.

"That's not how they work for me. As a matter of fact, you may want to be laying down for what I'm going to do to you." I nearly choked on the words, but was satisfied when I watched him melt a little. He quickly regained his composure, sealing up the slight display of weakness. "Take your shirt off and lay on the bed."

He obeyed, his attempted look of hate thinly masking the lust in his eyes. He removed his shirt and moved across the room to the bed, flopping down on it. I strolled to him and tugged at the waist of his jeans, and he inched them toward his knees.

He cleared his throat. "So you actually think you're good at this?" He accused, lying on his back, his hands behind his head.

"I know I am," I quipped as I sat on the bed next to him.

"Hmm. We'll have to see about that. I'm difficult to please."

"I doubt that. I'm sure this will be done in a minute or two."

"Ouch," he grinned. "You'll be quite disappointed, then. I'm known for endurance." His gorgeous green eyes –which I hated immensely- were boring through me, weakening my resolve.

I let out a laugh. "You've never experienced something like this, I can assure you." And I steeled my resolve. "I'm the best you'll ever have." He grinned, not believing me. He was in for a treat, though he certainly didn't deserve it.

Knowing full well that he wouldn't give anything away to make this easier, I decided to poke and prod to see what he liked. I rose to my hands and knees on the bed beside him, lowering my lips to his ears. "What do you like, Jasper?" And I pulled his earlobe into my mouth, sucking gently at first, then roughly, barely catching his sharp inhale. This would be fun; studying his body language as he tried to deny me any satisfaction of seeing him giving in to me. "Do you like that?" I whispered as huskily as I could, releasing his ear and moving to his neck. "Maybe this?" I bit a little on his neck, letting out a soft "mmm" which he shuddered ever so slightly at. I balanced on my knees as my hands grabbed his shoulders, squeezing them in false desire as I licked back up to his ear, inhaling sharply through my teeth. I felt goose bumps on his arms under my hands. I certainly had his attention.

I coasted down to his nipple, letting my hot breath caress his skin. "How about this?" I asked him as I took his nipple into my mouth, suckling and biting with just enough pressure to make him hiss. Ah-ha. He was not so hard to read after all. I kissed his chest, supporting myself on one arm as my other hand began to slowly slide down his stomach. I couldn't deny how nice the finely toned muscle felt, but quickly reminded myself of who I had my hands on. He was damned lucky to be getting a treat like this from me. He was lucky I hated him enough to want to make this good enough that the bittersweet memory of this night would torture him for a long time to come.

I let my fingernails rake over his boxers, down his leg to his knee, then back up the inside of his leg, slowly pulling the leg of his boxers up as I went. I stopped just shy of his most sensitive areas, moving my hand back to his side to squeeze what I could reach of his ass. I felt him tense. I ran my fingers under the waist of his boxers, from one hip to the other. I had worked my mouth back up his neck to his ear, slowly torturing him with it. "Get rid of these," I growled, snapping the elastic waist against his skin. His hands shot down, but they were inaccurate and almost sloppy as he thrust his boxers down.

Perhaps I stared a moment too long at the vision now exposed before me. "Like what you see?" He bragged, his façade, which moments ago was tearing at the seams, was back intact.

I couldn't let him win at my game… I had to quickly regain control of the situation. "Ehh. It's maybe a little better than what I was expecting," I said offhandedly.

He let out an amused "huh."

I stared a moment longer in mock concentration. "I suppose I could make do with it." He chuckled slightly, because truth be told, we both knew I liked what I saw.

"Then get busy," he commanded.

I snorted. "This isn't something to be rushed."

"I thought you said we'd be done in a minute or two?"

"Which is exactly why I won't rush. I'll be gentle. I'll draw it out, give you time to build up to it." It was nearly comical how arrogant we both sounded in our jesting. "You'll need it," I promised.

"Trust me," he growled in my ear, "you don't have to go gentle on me. And, like I said, I'm known for endurance."

"In that case…" I threw one leg between his, grinding my thigh into his groin as I bit his neck. His hips jolted up to meet the pressure I was giving him. I sucked on his neck and shoulders and I raked my fingernails slowly, agonizingly down his stomach, down the top of his thigh before trailing it to his inner thigh. I moved my leg from between his in a quick, gentle motion, and scratched my nails up his leg and grabbed his balls. His body gave a light jerk.

Next on the agenda: make his imagination go into overload. I grabbed both of his wrists and slammed them onto the bed above his head. I used my weight to hold them there, my face was inches from his.

"Do you like to be dominated?" Like the little bitch you are?

His eyes danced between my eyes and mouth as he licked his lips. I saw a dozen fantasies play in his eyes. His imagination was working; time to send it home.

I sat up, jerking his wrists with me and forcing them to his sides on the bed. I kept my weight on them and lowered my head to his hips. I kissed from one hip toward his dick, where I flicked my tongue across the head. I heard his breath catch. I moved to the bottom of his balls and licked from there to the tip of his head. His hips bucked. I could make this so much better, but I was already disgusted with myself for getting into this predicament, no need to rub salt in the wound. My only solace was in the satisfaction of seeing him tense around me from now on. In driving him nuts by making him ache for a repeat performance of tonight.

Time to speed this along. I moved one of his hands to the back of my head. "Or do you like to be in control?" I asked, releasing his other wrist. I supported my weight on my hands still, giving him silent permission to do as he pleased. There was a momentary pause as he processed the options before him.

In a quick motion, his free hand grabbed his dick to aim it toward my mouth as the hand on my head shoved me down onto him. For some strange reason the groan that escaped his lips turned me on.

As expected, I quickly found his length filling my throat. I grabbed his hips to keep him there for a moment and coaxed a "Fuck!" out of him when I swallowed him, my throat tightening around his head.

I released his hips and let him set the pace for a moment. Good, he wanted this hard and fast. That usually translated to quick. I threw his hand off of my head once I caught his pace and worked both my hand and mouth along his length.

Well, he was right about the endurance thing, though I assumed he was working extra hard at it to prove his point. As I sucked him, my hands rubbed and massaged every part of his body that I could reach. As I felt his resistance crumbling, I focused again on his dick and balls. Little flicks and twists occasionally elicited jerks from his body.

Small grunts began to arise from him and his muscles began tensing. Ah, the home stretch. I glanced up at him, his face twisted with the impending orgasm and I realized for the first time that he was actually an attractive, maybe very attractive guy. Maybe.

My thoughts had distracted me enough that I was startled when he cried out, his hands flying to my head to secure it to him as his orgasm flooded my mouth. I found myself swallowing before I could even think about it.

Well, I hadn't planned on doing that for him…

I risked a glance in his direction again and … damn … no matter how big of a prick he was, I couldn't deny that he looked hot as hell when he came. His green eyes had nearly taken on a black color.

I sucked gently on him a little longer, easing him down from his climax.

Okay, my debt was fulfilled. Nice time was over. I jumped off the bed, fighting an immense temptation to tap his nuts as I did. Oh, I would have enjoyed that immensely, but it was just too wrong.

I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "I hope you enjoyed that, honey. And remember it well, because it will never happen again." I smiled sarcastically at his amused expression. I grabbed his shirt from the floor, threw it in his face, and walked out the door.

Damn it, I should have snapped a picture with my phone. It would have made for good blackmail if I ever needed it.


	2. Ch2 The Game

Ch 2 – The Game

_His strong, finely chiseled body was glistening with sweat. I didn't care. It kind of turned me on. The alcohol coursing through my system did little to deaden the sensation as his hands expertly hit all the right places on my body. He slowly dropped to his knees, his mouth inching ever closer to my awaiting core. His hands were creeping up my thighs at an agonizingly slow rate._

_The bathroom door flung open and two green eyes were glaring at me. I registered curiosity, then suspicion, annoyance, then rage. Blonde curls shook across his face in disgust before he turned to leave. _

_"Oh shit…" the man on the floor before me mumbled._

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

I rolled over to hit the alarm clock. I flipped onto my back and scrubbed my face with my hands, trying to erase the images in my head. The damned recurring dream wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't an actual memory, too.

Time for my usual fix for this… I forced myself out of bed and did the bare minimum to get myself out the door and on my way.

****

"Rose?" I called out, walking into the house and kicking off my shoes. I did a cursory glance around the open floor plan and was disgusted yet pleased when I saw Jasper sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal. I smiled inwardly with satisfaction when I saw his eyes drop to my chest. He had caught on to the fact that I skipped the bra when I dressed this morning, and if he paid enough attention he'd see I skipped the underwear, too.  
As I turned back to shut the door (making sure he got a good look at my ass) I called out again, "Rosalie?"  
Rosalie was what I suppose you would call my best friend. We hadn't always gotten along. When I joined her elementary school halfway through the school year I took away some of the attention our classmates had been giving her. Misunderstandings and all that caused her (and her vanity) to dislike me. And since she disliked me, so did her overprotective, one-year-older brother, Jasper. Rosalie and I worked out our misunderstandings by high school and had become good friends. Jasper, however, didn't let go of his dislike so easily, and continued to be a dick to me. Naturally, I returned the sentiment and we never got along. At all. The fucked up dirt we had on each other never helped the situation, either.  
"Sorry, Bella!" Rosalie interrupted my thoughts as she rushed down the stairs, fastening her long blonde hair into a ponytail. She looked flushed, disheveled, and overly happy for the early hour.  
I rolled my eyes. "Emmett's here, isn't he?"  
She grinned the goofy grin that can only be achieved by someone who was madly in love and had just had sex with the object of their affections.  
I shook my head in a matronly fashion. "The pavement calls," I reminded.  
She nodded in agreement and went to grab her shoes. I looked to Jasper and saw his eyes still on me. I adjusted my already satisfactory ponytail just to give him a better look at my bra-less form. _Showtime._ I turned to get my shoes. I knew my running pants were tight enough to reveal a lack of panty line. I was also aware, as I bent over to put my shoes on, that the pants slid low enough town my ass to show that there were no thong straps, either.  
"What's wrong, Jaz?" Rosalie asked as she reentered the room.  
Busted, jackass. By your own sister. I could have clicked my heels leprechaun style, and almost did when he had to clear his throat before he responded with a startled "Nothing."  
That answer must have been good enough for her as she turned to me. "Ready?" It wasn't really a question since she ushered me out the door, anyhow. I caught a glimpse of Jasper as I walked out and was enthralled with the angry look on his face. Mission accomplished.  
I was glad my running shirt was tight enough to support my chest as we sprinted off down the street. Our frequent morning runs usually served to clear my mind but not today. No, today I felt guilty. I had sucked my best friend's brother's dick and felt guilty in her presence. Should I tell her? It was just a stupid bet, after all.  
Rosalie, as usual, was rambling on about Emmett.  
…Emmett! He was still at Rosalie and Jasper's house, and he and Jasper were best friends. Jasper would surely tell Emmett about our tryst the previous night. I didn't want Rosalie to find out from Emmett. Emmett wasn't so graceful when it came to dishing on sensitive subjects.  
Maybe I didn't have to tell Rosalie now. Maybe Jasper would wait to say something. Maybe Emmett wouldn't spill so quickly—who was I kidding? This was Emmett. Hell, he'd probably hop in his Jeep and catch up to us to tell Rosalie. And to ask me about it. I didn't know how to tell Rosalie myself, though.  
"I wonder what was up with Jasper this morning. Did he say anything to you?" Rosalie asked suddenly.  
Shit. Might as well get this over with. "No, he didn't."  
She turned to look at me. "But you know something…"  
If my breathing wasn't already off from running I would have sighed. No time like the present. "It's stupid, really." I had to force myself to continue. "He was probably just pissed at me."

"Bella, he's always pissed at you. What's different this time? …Bella?"

"I, uh... I told you, it's stupid. I sucked his dick last night."

Suddenly I was running alone. "You _what?_" she called from behind me. I wanted to keep running out of shame. I stopped out of respect. As I turned, the distance that was now between us was something of a buffer.

"He was being a dick, I was being a bitch-"

"As usual," she interjected, impatient.

"As usual," I agreed. "And we made a stupid bet where whoever lost had to give oral to the other. I don't know why, so don't ask. But anyhow, I lost."

She stared at me open mouthed. I could practically see the events at the house this morning replaying in her head. "Turn around," she said suddenly.

I did a three-sixty then watched realization dawn on her.

"You fucking tease!" she exclaimed. "I don't know if I should be pissed for my brother's sake or amused for yours. That's why he was so off-balance. You're playing games with him. No bra plus no underwear equals a frustrated Jasper." She paused as realization hit her again. "You must have given it to him good, or else that get-up wouldn't have had him so distracted." She laughed. "This is really sick. I'm amused by you sexually frustrating my brother. It'll be fun to watch, though!" She laughed again as she resumed running.

I joined her when she caught up to me. "I'm glad I got to tell you before Emmett."

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to hear his version!"

"Dude!!" Emmett exclaimed as I walked back through the door an hour later.

Jasper was smiling, nearly laughing, from the kitchen table where the two of them had a card game going. He must have mistakenly thought it would piss me off that he told Emmett. Time to turn this thing around.

"Did he tell you how good it was?" I asked.

Emmett grinned.

"Seems to me everyone around here knows how good it was," Jasper muttered.

"Fuck off," I said with disgust. I was glad Rosalie wasn't inside yet. Little slips and comments from him like that were uncalled for. Not if he wanted me to keep mum on his secret, as well.

Jasper just gave me an irritatingly arrogant smirk. Bastard.

"Looks like you guys got quite a workout," Emmett commented, eyeing Rosalie's sweaty body as she entered the house. "Must be getting hot out there."

Rosalie's giggle was my cue to leave. She and Emmett would be heading upstairs for who knows how long. "You kids have fun. I'm going to head home." I turned to leave.

"Wait, Bella," Rosalie instructed, bouncing up the stairs. "Let me get that dress you let me borrow the other day."

Her big teddy bear of a boyfriend (in both personality and sheer size) wiggled his eyebrows, plastered a goofy grin on his face, and bounded up the stair after her. "She'll be a minute!" he laughed as he disappeared into the second floor.

I rolled my eyes and had turned to leave when Jasper called out, "You think you're something, don't you?"

"How so?" I feigned innocence.

"What's your goal? What do you think you can achieve by acting like a little whore? What is that going to get you?"

I turned to him, smiling. "I don't know, Jasper. What is it going to get me?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

He scoffed. "If you're trying to make me want you, it's not going to work."

"Hmm. Surprising since you normally go for whores. But, what could I possibly gain by making you want me?" I frowned in disgust.

He laughed. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "a load of my cum all over your fucking face" and smiled to himself. "Well, pretending for a moment that I would ever take interest in you, you could be getting the best sex of your life." He flashed another smile, this one sarcastic and triumphant.

I laughed at him. So he was giving me a taste of my own medicine? "So now you're trying to make _me_ want _you_?"

He back pedaled. "As if I would have a reason for that." He looked away and I saw a glimpse of resignation flash across his face.

I chuckled in amusement. "Right," I muttered.

He was abruptly on the defensive. "You think you're special just because I let you suck my dick?" He scoffed. "You're lucky, of course, but not special."

I walked to the chair where he sat flipping absentmindedly through the channels on the television. I sat on the coffee table across from him and leaned forward, putting my elbows on my knees. I was (a) giving him a straight shot down my low cut tank and (b) putting myself in a position in which he could easily imagine me poised to suck his dick again. I watched discomfort wash over his body. "_You_, dear, were the lucky one," I said, my voice impressively sultry. I watched lust flash through his eyes for just a moment as his gaze raked over my body.

"What makes you think it was so much better than anything I've had before?" he challenged.

"Are you telling me it wasn't?" I raised an eyebrow.

That shut him up. I almost laughed out loud.

"Emmett, quit!" Rosalie laughed as they both came thumping down the stairs. I heard them both stop abruptly, curious about the exchange between Jasper and me.

Emmet gave into his impatience when neither of us said anything, and blurted out "Whatcha talking about?" a question that was immediately followed by a whispered "ow" as Rosalie smacked him.

Jasper didn't miss a beat. "We were just talking about whores, and how they'll suck anyone's dick for attention." He eyed me smugly. "Then they think they're good at it, just because they've sucked so many."

I could practically hear Rosalie and Emmett's eyes pop open wide. They cautiously came into the living room, unable to resist the confrontation before them.

"It's a practiced craft, fellatio. It takes patience, dedication, and practice to be truly phenomenal," I explained, examining my fingernails in an upper crust fashion. Chuckles erupted from Emmett's direction.

Jasper was thrown of balance for barely a moment before he responded. "Like I said, you have to be a whore to be good at it."

He thought he had me. He was wrong. "That is true in some scenarios. But to be truly amazing, you have to dedicate yourself to one person." Now it was time to send it home. "When you dedicate yourself to one person, that's when you excel." I slowed my speech and looked pointedly at him, holding his gaze. "You get to know every … little … thing that he likes; know how to work him in just … the right … way. The more time you spend on him, the better it gets. True talent never plateaus, it gets better the more" – I smiled here, letting my gaze flicker to his lap then back to his eyes- "you practice." I slid forward on the coffee table, closer to him, with my elbows still on my knees and let my mouth twist into a cocky smirk. With my voice deeper than before, I continued with, "and I love to practice." I sat back, grinning.

Our audience giggled. Rather, Rosalie giggled and Emmet practically fell off his chair laughing.

Jasper didn't notice them. He knew he'd been trumped. He was not as clever as usual, but still managed a semi-redeeming: "See? Slut." He returned my smile.

Rosalie interrupted then, walking to me with the dress I lent her. Emmett was protesting her intrusion, mumbling something about "better than Jerry Springer". As I stood to take the dress, I caught sight of Jasper adjusting his pants. I smiled. Round one was mine. And apparently he knew it; his eyes grew angry when he realized I had seen his subtle movement. _That's right, asshole. I know I got you hard._ I grinned at him satisfactorily. He shook his head minutely and looked away.

I placed the dress on the couch that sat at an angle to the chair Jasper was in and sat down next to it. Emmett was still staring at us, waiting for more of our banter.

"Emmett, don't you have something better to do?" Rosalie hinted.

He eyed her suggestively.

"Besides that," she said, throwing her arms in exasperation.

He pretended to think about it. "Xbox," he decided. "Jaz, you up for some warfare? Racing?"

"No, thanks man," Jasper responded, still flipping through the channels.

"Rose?" Emmett offered.

"Sure," she agreed, following him to the rec room in the basement.

I broke the resulting silence. "Boys will be boys, I suppose. Sex and video games being their only interests. And since you're not playing video games, that leaves you to be preoccupied with sex."

"I'm not, actually. I haven't had any decent enough encounters lately to pique my interest."

A fair attack. "Yeah, neither have I." He couldn't get me that easily.

"Well I guess we're all in trouble if a whore like you can't get any action."

"What can I say? When you know what's good, you know what's good. After that, a lot of things …" my eyes shifted pointedly to his crotch "…pale in comparison."

He let out an amused, exasperated sigh. He leaned forward and I met his eyes. "_Nothing_ about me pales in comparison. You just aren't worthy of experiencing what I'm _really_ capable of." He sat back in his seat again. "I almost feel bad for you because of that … almost."

AS much as I hated him and wanted to shove Tinker Toys though his eyes, light the wooden toys on fire, and strap him to a helicopter propeller, I had to admit I was enjoying our game. It was almost fun to banter with him. "That's funny, because I consider myself lucky for that exact reason."

"Surprising, seeing as how there have been a few women that I could get off in under a minute. You have to apply just the right pressure in just the right place, at just the right time, sometimes with just the right rhythm, and her mind –and everything else- just blow." The things he did with his voice as he said that should have been illegal.

Despite my hatred for him I couldn't prevent the goose bumps that betrayed me or the ache between my legs that disgusted me. Fuck. What could I say back? That was faster than I could get _myself_ off, and it blew my three-minute record for men with stamina out of the water. Fuck!

Wait… "That's supposed to impress me? That just means you're too lazy to be attentive enough to make her pleasure last. Let me guess, you do that to appease her, act all sweet, she falls for the charade and then devotes all her attention to you for as long as you like."

"Wrong again. That's just the _first_ time I get her off. It only gets better from there. I could –and have- spend hours devouring a woman's body." He had an almost dreamy expression painted on his face, I guessed it was intentional.

"Virgins? I bet you like virgins. They're nice and tight and think you're the best ever because they have nothing to compare it to. I bet you like to collect cherries, don't you? How many do you have?"

"A virgin is nice, but I like a woman who knows what she's doing. Not a slut like you, I don't like dirty shit, but some experience is fun. And I only have one cherry, and it just so happens she took my virginity, too." The look on his face told me he knew I wasn't expecting that.

We were running low on argument material for our little game. I knew how to please a man and he knew it. He had enough endurance and physical attributes to keep a woman happy and I knew it. As for his claims of skill, well, I didn't know.

Apparently I was taking too long to answer. He was commenting with triumphant amusement about my lack of comment.

"I'm just reeling at the idea of you having an ounce of morality, even kindness, in your body. You've been nothing but an ass to me."

"You've been nothing but a bitch to me."

I shrugged. "Well, and eye for an eye."


	3. Ch3 The Stakes

Ch 3 – The Stakes

Bella POV

_Tears were streaming down her face, her mascara leaving trails that ripped straight through my heart. She didn't deserve this. She was my best friend. She deserved nothing but happiness, but I caused her pain._

_Emmett just stared at me, incredulous. "You WHAT? ... I-…?"_

_I knew there was no explanation that could make this all go away. I knew they had a right to know, but why did Jasper have to tell them?_

I was startled from my slumber by the sound of a spoon slamming onto the countertop.

"You don't have your own bed to sleep in? Or are the sheets to filthy, even for you?"

I looked around, confused, until I saw Jasper staring at me from the kitchen. Fuck, I must have fallen asleep here last night.

"Well, you know, dorm … house … dorm … house …" It was too early to come up with a clever comeback. Besides, Jasper and Rosalie's couch was probably more comfortable than my bed. Ah, college. I was in a dorm while Jasper and Rosalie lived in their own house their mommy and daddy rented for them. Though the wealthy aspects of their life annoyed me, it did have its benefits. Like ultra comfortable couches.

"Just don't go fucking anyone on my couch. I know how you are when you're drunk."

So he was going there, was he? "Don't forget I'm not the only one who's hiding something, Jasper."

He scoffed.

"What? No witty remark?" I questioned.

"Why don't you shut your mouth with my dick?"

"Why? Because you liked it so much last time?"

"Only you would take an insult about a dick as a compliment." He rolled his eyes.

It was way too early to get into this with him. "How about we both shut the fuck up and go about our days?" I stood from the couch, my fingers moved to my hair to try to make sense of the tangled mess.

"What, no being a cock tease today, Bella?"

My stomach rumbled. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. "Just give me some milk. I'm not in the mood."

"Grouchy already? I thought your recent tryst with that Newton kid would have kept you satiated for a few days. I guess whores aren't easy to please." He grinned. Fucking prick.

"Thanks for reminding me." I was never going to live it down.

"You're the one who agreed to the bet. I thought you'd last a little longer. You only had to make it two months. How long did you go without getting laid? Five weeks?"

I should have known better than to think he would never bring the bet up again. Yes, he thought I was a whore. Yes, one drunken night he challenged me to go two months without sex. He thought I couldn't make it that long. I mistakenly thought I could. At least it was with a regular fuck buddy, not some stranger. Mike Newton and I had been fuck buddies since … wow, maybe I was a whore. We were young when we started.

He was still staring at me, eyebrows raised, amusement plastered disgustingly on his face. Fucking bastard.

It was then that probably the worst (or maybe best) idea of my college life popped into my head. He hadn't surrendered the milk yet, so I gave up on the idea of cereal and went to grab a banana.

I hopped up on the counter beside where he was eating, thankful for the skirt I had changed into before Rosalie and I went out last night. I slowly peeled the banana. He was staring up at me out of the corner of his eye. I wanted to laugh at the annoyed expression on his face. I held his gaze as I slowly crossed one leg over the other so that my body was twisted toward him. If he wanted, it would be no trouble for him to see up my skirt. And apparently he wanted. He watched me carefully, his gaze slowly raking up my legs until he was focused on my skirt. His eyes lingered there a moment.

Fuck him and his gorgeous eyes. I was getting aroused just by the way he was looking at me.

I cleared my throat, trying to refocus my thoughts. It worked out well because he thought it was intended for him. He jumped a little and suddenly his bowl of cereal had become very interesting to him. His expression was agitated. I assumed it was over his lack of composure. He was showing weakness by allowing himself to stare at me that way.

Hmm. It was time to make this morning an all around win for me. I began to slowly peel my banana, staring at it almost dreamily as I did so. "I love bananas," I declared, drawing his attention back to me. "They're just so… mmm… delicious. And having to work to eat it… having to unwrap it to enjoy it … it's fantastic."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but his attention returned to me.

I finished peeling the top portion of the banana and stared at the fruit thoughtfully. I moved my eyes to meet his gaze as I slowly put the banana up to my mouth. I slid it slowly and sensually into my mouth. I held it there a moment before biting delicately and very deliberately into it. "Mmm," I moaned in satisfaction.

He was trying to twist his face into a look of annoyance and disgust. He almost pulled it off. I could see the lust through the façade. I closed my eyes as I bit off a small piece of the banana and concentrated on making it look as enjoyable as possible.

I slowly opened my eyes again, and barely caught him snapping his jaw shut. I smiled softly and took another bite.

"Your cereal is getting soggy," I noted after swallowing my second bite.

"I'm not hungry." Damn, his voice was gravelly and thick with need. He quickly cleared his throat, trying to void out the weakness there.

I smiled sexily at him, and he cleared his throat again.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" I leaned toward him, giving him a good shot down my shirt. He wasn't slow to catch on to the view I was giving him. I held the banana out to him. "I would be happy to share," I whispered in a low voice, staring at his lips.

Thoughts of those lips on very sensitive parts of my body plagued my mind when his tongue grazed gently across them. Would he be gentle? Would his mouth be demanding on me? What can he do with his tong- shit! I lost my focus.

As I jumped back into the moment I saw amusement flicker through his eyes.

"On second thought, maybe I am a little … hungry." He glanced back down to my skirt. Oh, fuck.

More thoughts of him licking, sucking … and it was time for clean panties. Bastard.

"May I?" he asked, eyeing the banana before meeting my gaze.

"You can have all … you … want," I said with a pouty smirk, raking my eyes down his bare chest, to his –wait, bare? Damn. He was standing there in only pajama pants. How did I not notice that before? I'd seen him shirtless before, but never through lustful eyes as I saw him now. I bet his arms could hold…

Damn it, there goes my train of thought again.

He leaned forward and slowly took a bite of my banana. He kept his eyes on mine as he chewed, licking his lips when he was done. "Mmm," he whispered, "delicious."

_Yes they are_, I thought, my gaze falling to his lips again. I had to snap out of this. I tried to picture his lips chapped and bleeding with sores around them. Yeah, didn't work. They were too pouty, too desirable to see them as anything less than perfect.

I snapped out of my trance when he was raising his hand to the banana for another bite. Apparently I had pulled it back toward me. The back of his hand brushed against my breast as he peeled the banana further.

Wow, my head was not in this at all. Other, more distinctively female parts of my body were in it, though. Which went against pretty much every instinct I had.

He slowly took another bite, staring into my eyes. A cocky smirk tugged at his lips.

I smiled at him. "I hope you enjoyed all that." I raised the banana to my mouth again.

"I can see that you did," he stated, staring at my nipple as it strained against the fabric of my shirt.

"Perhaps, though not as much as you did."

"Ah," he nodded briefly.

I locked my gaze on his and bit slowly into the banana. I chewed, swallowed, and smiled again. I was not in the game today. I couldn't stay focused on being a bitch to him.

"Why don't you finish this for me?" I held the banana out to him.

An inquisitive expression crossed his face.

"I have to head home," I explained.

"So soon?" he asked, sarcasm dripping.

"Exams," I sighed.

"Well, I'd tell you good luck, but I really don't care."

"I'm sure you don't."

"I bet you don't even have exams. I bet Newton's waiting for another round."

"And I bet I could call Charlie quick, tell him I saw you slip up," I threatened.

"And I'll tell him you've been keeping a very close eye on my dick."

I rolled my eyes. "Have a shitty day, Jasper." I smiled.

He grinned in response and I turned to leave. "Have fun jacking off to memories of the best blowjob you'll ever have." I made sure my ass was swaying as I walked away.

I was halfway to the door when he started following me. I smiled and turned to face him expectantly.

He looked angry, yet amused. "You think you're something," he began. "You think you're pretty clever." By now he was standing in front of me. Too close, actually. But I couldn't show weakness by backing up, so I moved beside him, the way a fighter walks around his enemy to appraise him.

Wrong move. He turned to face me and took a step toward me, this time forcing me to move back. With another step he had me backed up against the wall.

He leaned in close, his body inches from mine. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you can out-do me. Your games won't work. You flaunt yourself around in your short skirts…" He put his hand on my inner thigh for emphasis. "You sway your hips, you cross your arms to push up your breasts. You walk around with arrogance, knowing that I know how good your mouth feels. Knowing how badly I must want to know how _you_ feel…" His hand moved from my thigh to find my dampening panties. He roughly pressed the length of his fingers against me before focusing on my clit. He began massaging in little circles in gentle flicks. He really was applying just the right pressure at just the right moment as he'd said. My breathing betrayed me as it got heavier. I struggled to retain my composure, to not let him know that he was exactly as good as he said he was.

He was still talking. "But you're not the only one with hidden talents." His voice dropped to a seductive whisper. "I can make you feel things you wouldn't believe," he promised in my ear.

Damn, impressive.

Tingles flooded my body as my pulse quickened.

His voice was throaty now, his hot breath caressing my ear and neck as he leaned over me. "I'll make you quiver and shake harder than you ever have. And my tongue…" he let out a brief chuckle, "…well, you'll just have to feel that for yourself."

My heart was pounding. Traitor.

In my mind I was imagining his tongue on me, his eyes looking across my stomach at me, the play of a smile in his eyes. My fantasy didn't get far as I was brought abruptly back to the moment by a rush consuming my body. He had been rubbing my clit for barely a moment and I was already going to– fuck!

He leaned his head back to look into my eyes. I squinted my eyes at him and did my best to hide the intense orgasm that took over me. My vision faded until all I could see were his green eyes boring into me. Stars danced before me until my walls slowed in their clenching.

Damn. I quickly recovered and began challenging his promises. I gripped his wrist and shoved his hand away, because I was too sensitive now for his fingers. That gesture played well into the disgust I was portraying. "And what delusion is making you think you're so good?" I sneered.

He grinned. "I've told you; Experience. And excellent reviews."

"Ha! From who? Your first girlfriend who didn't know any better?" I realized too late that I'd unsuccessfully used that argument before.

He smiled, amused, and the gesture seemed to finalize the conversation. Except for when he leaned in and whispered, "Don't think I didn't just feel you come for me." He ran his fingers up my thigh but stopped agonizingly short of my clit before glancing into my eyes and turning to walk away.

Damn, he was right about the under-one-minute thing. I picked my jaw up off the floor and smoothed my skirt. Well, maybe he was as good as he thought. I thought about yelling after him, saying it was just because I was so worked up over the teasing in the kitchen, but that would be admitting that he had gotten to me earlier. Also, some part of me had the feeling that the speed with which I had climaxed had nothing to do with the teasing. Fuck. This was going to be difficult. I couldn't let him win, but with skills like his, it would be so easy to succumb. But I didn't have much choice. I started this battle, and I would finish it.

Let the games begin.


	4. Ch4 The Surrender

_His lips were softer than I'd imagined. And for as rough as he could be, his kisses were surprisingly tender. It was unexpectedly enjoyable to be kissing him. Just kissing him. It was relaxing, like waterfalls and butterflies and _BEEP BEEP_ and bubble baths and _BEEP BEEP…._ what the...? _BEEP BEEP…

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes as my alarm clock pulled me from my slumber. _What the hell? _Dreaming of kissing him? And _enjoying_ it? I shuddered. That was disgusting.

I reached for my alarm clock and smacked it off.

I sighed, unable to shake the strange mood my dream had me in. Enjoying kissing Jasper - Jasper Hale, of all people! I was really losing my ground in our little game. Yesterday he had given me the quickest, though not the best, orgasm of my life. I could hardly think straight the rest of the day. He'd done more harm than good. I had been so worked up that I nearly called Mike Newton last night. The idea of that being one more thing he could hold over my head was all that stopped me.

So what now?

After that dream all I wanted to do was kiss the bastard. But I could never kiss him. No, kissing him would just be … bizarre. I'd be willing to let him get me off again, however. I'd even consider sucking his dick again … maybe. But kissing was out of the question. It was too intimate. Kissing made you feel emotion; it made you vulnerable. He was not the kind of guy that a girl was safe to feel vulnerable around.

Jasper was intelligent, witty, sexy, and had a dangerous air about him. Which made him irresistible to most women. And that made him something of a playboy. Which meant he was not someone who should be invested in romantically.

He also had some habits. Though they weren't horrid, they didn't exactly scream 'boyfriend material'. Alcohol, for one. Though he was not an entirely irresponsible drunk, he did know how to let his hair down, especially around large groups of women. He also had affection for marijuana. Most people didn't find that to be an issue. His parents, however, had a major problem with it. So did the organization that granted him his scholarship. I didn't really care, except that my dad, who was the chief of police in our hometown, had caught him smoking once. Against his better judgment (and since he was off duty when he caught Jasper) Chief Charlie had let him off with a warning, because he was his daughter's best friend's brother… And because he actually liked Jasper… And because he couldn't break Mr. and Mrs. Hale's hearts. So his solution was to have me keep an eye on Jasper and if I ever saw him getting high again, I was supposed to inform the Chief. I enjoyed it because it gave me something to hold over Jasper's head. Even if he didn't get caught again, I still had the power to rat him out if the mood struck. He could face charges, lose his very generous scholarship, and possibly be disowned by his parents at my say so. I grinned.

Of course that was also my leverage against him to keep him from blabbing about one of my ultimate fuck-ups. But enough about me.

He would have to pay for yesterday, that was a given. But how? I needed a new game plan. Something public this time. Yesterday Rosalie and Emmett hadn't been awake yet and he took advantage of our privacy.

So what would be a good public place? And how would I get him there?

In response, my phone rang. Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose," I greeted as I flipped open the phone.

"Bella! You have plans tonight. Emmett's birthday is next week but he wants to go out tonight to celebrate. And uh… Jasper is going." She sounded excited by the idea of me tormenting her brother. It was perfect. "Speaking of, what did you do to him yesterday? He was in a grouchy mood all day."

Well, she didn't ask what _he_ did to _me_. "I teased him with a banana."

She laughed. "That explains it. Well, we'll pick you up at nine. Good luck on your exams!"

"Thanks," I responded before we each hung up. Oh this would be good. I just had to make it through my day -and exams- with a total lack of patience.

I dressed and stalked off to class. It was another boring day of classes. I did well on my exams, so I was in a good enough mood.

I returned to my dorm with a few hours to spare. Relieved that my roommate wasn't there, I took a long hot shower.

What to wear? This seemed like the perfect occasion for a black tube dress that had been lurking in the back of my closet for a while. A nice pair of strappy stilettos and sexy hair would go with it quite nicely.

As I put the dress on, I smiled at how the tight bodice pushed my breasts up, even without a bra. It felt much like a corset, but it was worth it. It wasn't very long, just long enough to cover my ass. If I bent over too far, I'd probably give a little show. It was skin tight but very flattering. I styled my hair in loose waves and sprayed a shine enhancer. A little extra eyeliner with my make-up and some perfume and I was ready. I looked pretty good, I had to admit. And I had good timing to boot. Through the window I saw Rosalie pull up in her red BMW. I grabbed my clutch and left the dorm.

Naturally, Emmett was beside her in the front and I dreaded riding next to Jasper in the tiny back seat, especially since the convertible top was down. Fortunately, Emmett was a gentleman and jumped in the back as I walked out.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper watching me, his face expressionless.

I worked hard to stand straight, chest out, and walk with just the right amount of sway. Emmett whistled. I winced internally but smiled at him.

Rosalie was laughing as I got in the car. "You look _awesome_, Bella! I pity the poor schmucks at the bar tonight."

"Why? They'll all get to go home with her," Jasper quipped. He sounded amused.

Emmett attempted to stifle his laughter. He was nearly succeeding, but when Rosalie smacked him he lost it. The car nearly shook with his laughter as it cruised down the street. He managed to squeak out an apology.

I smiled at him. I didn't dare glance at Jasper. Emmett laughing over his comment about me being easy was… well, too much. A little too ironic. And I didn't want to see Jasper's expression if he was focusing on that same irony.

It was awkward sitting in front of him. I felt unusually self-conscious. Fortunately, the car ride went quickly.

Rosalie pulled into a parking space and cut the engine. Emmett and Jasper both jumped out of the car before Rosalie and I could get our doors open.

Much to my surprise, Jasper opened the door and helped me out of the car. I frowned at him.

"You're a prop," he explained. "You do look hot, I admit. And if I walk in here with you on my arm, it ups my 'desirability factor', if you wil-"

Emmett interrupted with a laugh. "He'll use you then lose you." He leaned toward me in a mock whisper, "He likes to think being _seen_ with hot girls will _get_ him more girls."

I rolled my eyes and tried to push Jasper's arm away as he moved to drape it around my shoulders. It was no use. He was too strong for me.

Ideas began flashing through my head. I could make frightful expressions, maybe some strange squeaky noises as we walk in. Or maybe I could just cling possessively to him all night scratching my fingers and hissing at any chick daring to talk to him. I could really have fun with that, but it could hurt my chances of attention from guys, and therefore cutting off chances at teasing Jasper.

I sighed and acted as his "prop". Walking into the crowded bar, I could quickly see that it was well stocked with eye-catching men. Perfect. I wasn't in the mood yet to go dancing with every stranger I saw, but perhaps I would be after a few drinks.

I tried to head to the bar, but apparently Jasper wasn't ready to release my shoulders yet. "Well if you're going to use me, the least you can do is buy me a drink."

He laughed. "And what do you want? Sex on the Beach? A Slow Screw?"

"How about a Blowjob?" I challenged.

"I'd love one," he said lowly.

I smiled sarcastically. "Crown and Coke will be fine."

Surprisingly, he obliged, buying drinks for both of us. I swallowed my pride and thanked him. And awkward silence ensued. "So..." I began in an attempt to break it. "Any promising subjects?" I nodded toward the crowd.

He chuckled. "Nothing yet. We're here too early, I guess."

"That's funny, I see a few men with potential around here." I tried unsuccessfully to avoid admitting to myself that none of them intrigued me as much as he did. A surprising fact, since I wasn't predispositioned to hate any of _them_.

"That's not surprising. Anything with a dick has potential for you."

"How original."

He smiled. "I try. It's easy with you, though." He paused in mock thoughtfulness. "Hell, a lot of things are easy with you."

I shook my head in irritation. "What are you, twelve?"

He leaned in and growled into my ear, "You should know by experience that I'm a lot older than twelve."

How the hell did that send a shiver down my spine? "Then act like it," I spat.

I jumped when suddenly I felt him behind me, hands on my hips, pulling my ass against him. His hips began to grind against me to the rhythm of the music. He was slowly pulling up my already too-short skirt.

Hmm. I reached back to his hips and pulled him tighter against me. I felt his excitement poking me from behind. "You sure _feel_ twelve."

He laughed. "That's not what you said the other night."

"I felt bad for you."

He laughed again, rubbing his hand on my inner thigh as we ground against each other. "If only _you_ felt twelve," he said, sliding nimble fingers along my panties. "Doubtful, with that revolving door down there."

Prick. I turned around to him, still pressing against him. "It's not as much of a revolving door as you seem to think," I snarled, staring in his eyes. Then, leaning to his ear, "And it's tighter than _twelve_."

I leaned back in time to see him lick his lips and sneer slightly, a mix of lust and anger splashing across his face. "And I seem to recall you saying you wanted to know how it feels… or was that part of the act?" I already knew the answer.

The look in his eyes told me it wasn't just an act, though he proclaimed at once he wouldn't "hit something that nasty."

"How many guys to do you think I've _been_ with?" Anger was surfacing.

"Enough to make you avoidable."

"What the fuck, Jasper. I've been with two guys. TWO. Not a perfect record, but not enough to make me the whore you think I am."

"I doubt that."

"Whatever. Jacob and Mike. That's it. I dated Jacob how long? Three years? And Mike and I just … frequently need stress relief." Why was I doing this? I stepped away from him. "I sure as hell don't need to explain myself to _you_." I shook my head at him and walked toward the bar.

How did I let him get to me? Since when did I even give a second thought about anything having to do with Jasper? Fuck!

Reaching the bar, I ordered a shot of tequila. As the bartender prepared it I glanced around the bar. I spotted Rosalie and Emmett, lost in their own little world on the floor. They really did make each other happy. Every once in a while -like now- I was jealous of Rosalie. In her eyes, she was set in life. She'd be happy to just be with Emmett for the rest of her life. She didn't need a fancy career or pretty things (though she certainly liked them); she just needed Emmett to make her happy.

She didn't have to deal with shit from guys, like the shit her brother was dishing me lately. Why was he suddenly being such a dick? He'd always been a dick to me, really, but he was getting worse.

If only I had won that fucked up bet. _He_ would have been servicing _me_. It would have been him with the debt to pay. Him with his tongue on me, licking, sucking… It would have been me with something to hang over _his_ head, me making _his_ life hell the last few days.

The bartender broke my train of thought when he sat my drink on the bar and accepted my payment. I downed the shot of tequila and was scanning the room for a decent guy when I saw her. She was small, nearly sprite-like with short dark hair and she had successfully captured 100% of Jasper's attention. Who the hell…? I started back that direction. She looked sort of shy -not Jasper's usual type- and very unsure of herself. Oddly enough, so did Jasper. Who _was_ this chick?

As I approached them, Jasper turned his head in my direction. I knew I had been looking at them too intensely in my curiosity. I spun on my heel to walk away before Jasper's eyes could focus on mine, and smacked right into a wall … a very handsome, rock-hard wall. I stumbled back and the wall's hand shot out to steady me. I blinked and squinted in an attempt to better focus my eyes.

"Are you okay?" the wall asked, and I was sure not even angels were given voices to beautiful.

"I- … hi…" Great. Way to get his attention, Bella.

He smiled. "Hi." He glanced in the direction I had turned away from. "Was someone bothering you?" He sounded … protective.

"Um… No, not really. Just … complications."

He nodded in general understanding.

"Well, I'm sorry for slamming into you like that," I offered. Did he know how sexy his hair was? All bronze and disheveled? Of course he did … look at him. "But I _really_ need another drink, an-"

"Let me get it for you," he interrupted, a devastating smile curving his lips. "What would you like?"

Hell, Sex on the Beach or a Slow Screw with him sounded pretty appealing. "The strongest thing they have."

He laughed. "I'll be right back. Don't run away."

I nodded. As he walked away, I let out the breath I'd been holding. I braved a glance at Jasper and felt a strange feeling when I saw the pained look on his face as he talked to the mysterious woman. Was I feeling _concerned_ for him? I shook the idea from my head immediately.

I turned to look for the stranger I was trusting enough to buy me a drink, but he was still lost in the crowd at the bar. I scanned the room for Rosalie and Emmett but had no luck finding them now. My eyes drifted back to Jasper. Who was the chick? And why did I care? He was eyeing her now. She was looking away as he stared at her. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy over the fact that he was looking at her and not me. I couldn't let myself get jealous because of Jasper. Hell, I was supposed to be making _him_ jealous. But now? He seemed to be too enthralled with the pixie.

As if on cue the wall came back with my drink, which I quickly downed without trying to guess what it was.

The guy was staring at me, eyebrows raised, mouth twisting into an amused smile. "That bad, huh?"

"Probably worse."

He laughed. "Anything I can do?"

"Just don't ever be a dick just for the hell of it."

"Done." He smiled.

Damn, that smile was just incredible. I let my gaze lift from his lips to his eyes and I very nearly melted into a neat little puddle there at his feet. His eyes were a soft green with long bronze lashes framing them. They smiled when he did.

"Let's take your mind off of him, shall we?" He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Wow, old fashioned. This wasn't the type of music that 'may I have this dance' generally applied to, but who could resist when he asked like that? I held out my hand to him and smiled.

He led me onto the floor, his hand on the small of my back, guiding me. He seemed too gentlemanly for the fast, thumping beat. And so it surprised me when he used the hand on my back to turn me around to face him and then slammed me against him. The movement was so fast and so fluid that I might not even have registered it at all if it hadn't resulted in his warm body pressing tightly against mine. It was rather hot. When he started rhythmically grinding against me I felt a rush flash through me and leave me with an ache between my legs.

He moved with an agility that … well it left me fantasizing about him in a bedroom (_or wherever else_, my libido added).

I dared to look into his eyes again.

Damn it, there goes the melting reflex again.

His eyes were smoldering. Apparently he was thinking the same things I was.

His hands found my hips and held me to him. I was imagining them on me _without_ my pants in the way, pulling himself deeper into me.

He licked his lips. I bet they tasted good.

It was ridiculous how quickly I was getting so turned on. And apparently it was just as fast a process for him. His eyelids were drooping just slightly and it was hot as hell.

One of his legs found its way between mine. His thigh was rubbing against my clit. The presence there was intoxicating.

My hands drifted to his belt loops to secure him to me. He was moving so effortlessly yet so … _perfectly_. I was aching for more. Did he know? Did he have any clue how _tantalizing_ he was? He even smelled sexy. This man was absolutely ridiculous.

It was remarkably private and sensual, to be dancing with him his way. Sure, we were grinding, but it was far from the dirtiest dancing on the floor that night. It felt somehow intimate between us, as if we should be behind locked doors. I kept looking for the manager to kick us out.

He was smiling softly. He took my hands from his belt loops and I worried that I'd made a mistake putting them there. I was relieved when he kept my hands in his and raised one over my head and slowly pirouetted me until my back was toward him. I kept my head to the side so I could see him. His gaze slowly raked from my feet up to my eyes. He was eyeing me like a delicious meal. He met my gaze long enough to smile at me before releasing my hands. He licked his lips again -fuck that was hot- and moved his hands to my hips, slowly pulling me tight against him. I barely heard his breath catch over the music.

I began rotating my hips into him. I could feel his hard dick pressing into my ass as his hands tightened on my hips.

This guy had me so worked up, and I didn't even know him. Maybe that was the appeal.

The way he was bending his knees ever so slightly to gain better leverage made it easy to imagine how it would be if he had me up against the wall … maybe in the bathroom here…

I was pulled from my thoughts by familiar blond locks. Wow, the stranger was right. He _had_ made me forget about Jasper.

Jasper was staring at me. It looked like one eyebrow might have been raised slightly. His eyes traveled down, and then back up my body.

I raised a hand to the stranger's neck behind me, effectively popping my chest out and bringing his face to my ear. My eyes closed involuntarily when I felt his warm breath on my ear. I let my head fall back on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I don't usually dance this way, but I can't seem to help myself. But if you want me to stop-"

"No," I responded a little too urgently.

He laughed slightly in my ear.

Keeping one hand on his neck, I put my other hand on his to grip his fingers tighter into my hip. He took the gesture as encouragement and groaned slightly in my ear. I ground my ass harder into him.

It must have looked a lot less intimate than it felt, because the only person who seemed to take notice was Jasper. Jasper's eyes were focused on my hips, and from the look on his face he was imagining himself behind me instead of the stranger.

I was surprised when I found myself aroused by the idea of Jasper watching me with the stranger. I was imagining being with the stranger on Jasper's big comfy couch when Jasper walked in and caught us. I shuddered at the memory of the last time Jasper walked in a room and caught me with someone. It would have to be more enjoyable if he didn't catch me in a position that could hurt anyone. I could almost imagine his face when he found me on the couch he warned me not to fuck on. I would be there, fucking -or getting fucked by? - this man behind me. This man who was moving unbelievably fluidly behind me and making it ridiculously easy to have a repeat fantasy about ducking into the bathroom here and--

I was pulled from my thoughts by him suddenly jerking his hand out from under mine on my hip. I turned to look at him. He was smiling, his eyes amused. I frowned in confusion.

"I'd love to take this farther too," he said in his melodic voice and tapping the back of my hand, "but perhaps not in front of our little audience."

I looked over to see Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and the pixie staring at me. I looked back at the stranger and then realized that my hand was dangerously close to my … oh. During my fantasizing I had been leading his hand to my aching center while all my friends watched.

"I'm sorry." I felt heat rise in my cheeks. "And please excuse them, they're too nosy." I gestured to the four sets of eyes on us.

He blinked. "Friends of yours?"

"Yeah." All but one of them.

He nodded, glancing up at them for a moment.

Emmett looked very intrigued, Rosalie looked surprised, and Jasper's face was twisted into a strange expression. Was it surprise? Anger? The pixie-like girl was suddenly standing behind him, her hand on his shoulder, seemingly urging him toward the door. He turned to her and said something that made her take a step back and drop her head. Jasper glanced at me again, mumbled something at Rosalie, and walked out the door.

Rosalie gave me an apologetic look and fetched her keys from her purse.

I sighed and turned to the stranger. "Sorry. Drama King must be ready to leave, and they're my ride."

"In that case, thank you for the dance." He kissed the back of my hand. Impressive.

"No, thank _you_," I grinned. "Maybe I'll see you around."

He smiled the smile of someone who knows a secret they can't tell. "Maybe."

I would have asked him about that smile, but Emmett was making his way toward me. I figured it best to get moving. I scurried past him and on out the door with Rosalie.

Jasper was sprawled out across the back seat of the convertible, his legs hanging off the side of the car. Some part of me wanted to jump on him and straddle him. Maybe it was just how worked up I was by that stranger in the bar. Maybe I was just a tiny bit jealous of the pixie, though it was beyond me to know why.

"Rough night?" I asked him, flopping into the passenger seat.

He didn't even acknowledge me.

"It's rough on me; getting yanked out of there like this, so thanks for that," I continued.

The only movement he made was to shift his eyes to me.

"Hmm. So a little ninety pound pixie got the best of Jasper Hale." I prodded.

He sat up abruptly. "You don't know _anything_," he sneered in my face. "You don't know anything about her. You don't know anything about 'rough'."

"Then why don't you show me?"

He shook his head in disapproval. "This is not the night to fuck with me, Bella." There was no teasing air to his tone.

"You know that only makes it all the more appealing."

"You'll regret it." It sounded more like an invitation than a warning.

"Will I?" I leaned toward him, challenging him.

He leaned in, his face only a few inches from mine. His full lips hung open, slightly twisted into a lustful sneer. His eyes darted between my lips and my eyes.

"Let's go, dolls!" Emmett exclaimed, approaching the car. Jasper made room for Emmett in the back as Rosalie took the wheel.

"Where to now, babe?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"Well, I think Jaz just wants to go home. Besides, I can think of a few birthday presents you can give me at home ifyouknowwhatImean," Emmett grinned.

"Fuck's sake, Emmett," Jasper growled.

"What?"

"She's _still_ my sister."

Emmett laughed. Laughter was Emmett's response to just about everything. He had the ability to push his cheerfulness (a natural by-product of his up-beat personality) onto anyone around him. He and Jasper laughed the whole way home.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise when Jasper's mood darkened again after we got home. Of course, it could have had to do with Emmett and Rosalie retreating to her bedroom immediately. Apparently I was staying the night, since Rosalie was too distracted by Emmett to drop me off at my dorm.

Jasper was heading straight to his room. I was irritated with him for cutting my evening short and I wanted to irritate him. "Jasper?"

He stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned to me.

"Since in her haste your sister forgot to take me home, could you find it in your heart to take me? Or at least lend me some clothes to change into? Because I'm definitely not going into Rosalie's room to get something." And I certainly couldn't wear this tiny dress all night.

He nodded once and turned back to the stairs.

As comfortable as the couch had been, I opted for the guest bedroom this time. I poured myself a glass of water from the kitchen and headed upstairs.

***Jasper POV***

It took everything I had to keep myself from punching a hole through my bedroom wall as I stormed into my room. The bitch didn't know when to quit. Why couldn't she leave me the fuck alone? I'd had a shitty night and she was bitching about having been taken away from Mr. Gorgeous? And then she wanted me to drive her home? Fuck that. I wasn't leaving. So I got her my clothes to sleep in.

I walked past my closet, briefly considering how sexy she would look in just a plain white button-down. The woman had definitely been threatening my sanity the past few days. All the teasing was wearing on me. And I kept fantasizing about that damn blowjob. I wished it hadn't been so damned good. But then again, I was glad for it.

And then that fucking _banana_ the other day… She knew she was getting to me somewhat, but she had _no idea_ how successful she really was.

Then tonight… being upset and frustrated by –what had she called her?- a pixie? And then seeing Bella dancing. Of course I was jealous that it wasn't me she was dancing with. But I wasn't in a place to give into jealousy at the time.

I grabbed a t-shirt and –fuck it- I grabbed a pair of boxers, too. If I wasn't going to see her naked underneath my dress shirt, then I would at least allow myself to see her in my underwear. There was something appealing about that.

Stepping back into the hallway, I noticed light coming from the guest bedroom. I tried unsuccessfully to ignore the moans coming from Rose's room as I walked past. If I didn't like Emmett so well, he would never get away with that shit.

I reached the guest room and stepped in. I stopped dead in my tracks.

_Damn._

Bella was bent over, unbuckling her stilettos. I wondered if it was intentional that her ass was facing the door. And that _dress_… It was short enough that her ass was peeking out from under it. And fuck it looked delicious. I felt arousal wash though me and I balled my fists in anger. This was not what I needed right now. I cleared my throat in annoyance and she jumped and spun around.

The blush in her face suggested that her previous position had been innocent. Somehow that made it hotter. Fuck, I didn't have energy to waste on her right now. I was in too much damn inner turmoil already.

_Fuck, Jasper, man-up._

"Thanks," she said, gesturing toward the clothing in my hand.

I nodded, holding the items out to her.

She flipped the items around and looked to me with one eyebrow raised once she spotted the boxers.

I rolled my eyes. "If you want something different, get it yourself. I assure you, those will be the most comfortable."

"No, it's- …it's fine," she seemed to falter over her confidence as she spoke.

"Good," I spat, turning to leave.

"Hold on, I need one more favor… Please."

I rolled my eyes at the door and turned to her. She was pulling my boxers on and once they were high enough she pulled the dress up to accommodate them.

I frowned suspiciously at her.

She turned her back to me and pulled her hair on top of her head and held it there. "Unzip me?" She asked me once she revealed the back of her tight-ass dress.

I was powerless to resist, thought I knew I should have. I walked to her, eyeing her silky hair piled on her head, held expertly by her delicate fingers. Her toned shoulders were begging me to touch them, but I resisted. My hand went straight to her zipper and gave it a long tug. I quickly realized that her back was completely bare. No bra. I undid the zipper all the way.

Something about the way she paid me no attention and shimmied the dress down around her stomach turned me on. She somehow managed to get the dress off over my boxers. When she reached forward to get my shirt from on the bed, wearing only my boxers and a thong underneath, I lost control.

Ignoring my better judgment, I stepped forward closing the distance between us. My hips pushed against her ass. She froze, shirt dangling from her fingers. "Drop it and stand up," I commanded roughly.

She obeyed. Her back was brushing gently against my chest, her ass lightly rubbing my hardened dick.

I wrapped one arm around her to rub across one breast and grab the other. I kneaded the soft flesh roughly.

"You little …fucking …tease," I growled in her ear. My free hand slid around her to nestle between her legs. My middle and ring fingers pressed into the warmest part as my index and pinky fingers rubbed her outer lips. I flicked across her clit and she moaned. I enjoyed feeling her through my boxers. I _really_ enjoyed knowing she needed more contact, because she certainly wasn't going to get it.

She bucked her hips back against me. That weakened my resolve and I had to make her stop.

"Turn around." You fucking bitch.

She quickly obeyed. I released her body as she turned and put one hand on her throat. My other hand hitched her leg up onto my hip and I ground against her. She moaned. Apparently she liked it rough.

I kept one hand on her throat while the other held her ass, pumping her against me.

She moaned again.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"Mmm."

A pause. "Answer me, you little whore."

"I want you inside me." I liked the way her throat vibrated against my hand.

"Say it again."

"I want you to fuck me, Jasper."

I smiled to myself and dropped her leg. I still held her throat as I stared at her. "Good to know," I said. I dropped my hand and stepped back. I admired her for just a moment. Her hair had fallen to partially hide her breasts. She looked phenomenal. I hated her for it.

I won that round. But my conceit faded some at the realization that she still got to me enough that I would have to go relieve the tension myself. Fucking bitch. Well, at least I had a good enough image of her in my head now.

I left the room and was halfway down the hallway to my room when her voice filled the hallway. "You. Cocky. Ass. _Dick_."

I smiled. "You'll get over it," I said, not turning to face her. I reached my room and stepped in, grabbing the door to shut it. Out of nowhere I was slammed back against the wall, my door still hanging open. Bella was standing in front of me topless, fuming with anger and lust. I grinned.

She effectively slapped the grin right off my face when she grabbed my dick. My eyelids fluttered slightly and my breath caught, alerting her to my involuntary weakness. She started stroking me through my jeans. I knew my mouth fell open slightly; I saw it register on her face.

"Do you like that?"

_Fuck yes, I do_. I only stared at her in response.

"Do you remember how good my mouth felt on your dick?"

My eyes lost focus. _Every second of every day_. I remembered her warm tongue swirling over my most sensitive areas, her hands raking and grasping all over my body like she needed me, my cum shooting down her throat…

She was using her free hand to slide my boxers down her hips. When they hit the floor she delicately scooped them up with her foot to bring them to her hand. Still stroking my dick –very well, I might add- she lifted my boxers to her nose. What was she…?

"Hmm, they already smell like me. I must be very wet." Oh, _damn_. "Want to smell?" She held them to my nose. _Hell, yes._ She was good, I gave her that.

I squinted my eyes angrily but indulged in a sniff. I couldn't stop my eyes from closing at the glorious smell. Her hand on my dick felt even more intense now. She ripped the material from my face and tossed in on the floor behind her.

I almost caved when she started sliding her thong down her hips. There was no doubt that she was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. But when she was naked in front of me … _wow._ Her thong fell to the floor and she delicately stepped out of it. It took every bit of strength I had to keep from launching her onto my bed and plowing into her. Hell, the bed was only a few feet away; I could be inside here in just seconds. I could envision her breasts bouncing above me as she rode me. My cock swelled at the thought.

I was pulled from my fantasy when she closed her eyes and, with one hand still stroking my dick, rand her free hand over her perfect breast, down her smooth stomach, and to her clit. She fucking moaned at her own touch. _Don't breathe, don't move, or you'll cave in_. She dipped two fingers into her folds for a moment and squirmed at the sensation. I wanted to be the one making her feel that way, but then again, I loved watching. She pulled the fingers out and held them up where I could see the wetness glistening on them. I had to bite back a moan. She put her hand to her mouth and absorbed the smell before sliding one finger into her mouth. She moaned as she sucked it clean. I bit back another moan and my dick strained against her hand which so expertly was stroking it. If she tasted half as good as she smelled…

_Then._ Then she fucking held the other finger out to me. "Want to taste?" How the fuck could I resist? Dirty bitch. I sneered at her but opened my mouth. She slid her finger too slowly into my mouth and _fuck me_. This time I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. She tasted exquisite. So sweet. A new fantasy was taking over my mind: Throwing her on my bed, pulling her feet over my shoulder, and burying my face in her.

She offered me another fantasy to consider when she leaned in without moving either of her hands She pressed her body against me. Our faces were only an inch or two apart, her eyes locked on mine as she spoke lowly, squeezing my dick tight and moving her other hand from my mouth to cup my balls firmly. "Do you still want to know how _I_ feel?"

That did me in.

"Fuck, yes," I admitted, moving to press our lips together. I couldn't resist anymore. All the teasing from her, the emotional roller coaster from my 'pixie' at the bar, and now her standing naked before me, wet and needy... I knew I should resist, but I couldn't find the strength anymore.

She pulled away instantly. "Good to know," she repeated, turning toward the door.

Oh, _hell_ no!

***Bella POV***

I smiled to myself. A taste of his own medicine would do him good.

I had just reached the doorway when a rough hand grabbed my shoulder and snapped me back into the room. In a flash I was slammed against the wall, his body pining me in place. His eyes were wild with rage and desire as he growled, "_You …fucking …bitch_."

I felt a new wave of moisture between my legs. He was hot as hell when he lost control.

Damn.

His hands fumbled hastily with his belt. He seemed to get fed up and instead unzipped his pants, pulling his dick through the opening. Another wave of need flushed through me at the sight of him.

He stepped forward and rubbed the head of his dick along my folds.

And then we were both too far gone, both beyond the games, both needing this so badly it hurt. I could see it in his eyes. His fingers replaced his dick on me and he began circling my clit. After just a moment, his rubbing was enough that I would have surely crumpled into a pile on the floor if he wasn't pinned against me, holding me up.

"You fucking cunt. You think you can play games with me." His nimble fingers moved more quickly as he growled in my ear. "You think you're slick, letting me smell and taste you without being able to touch you. But I'll touch you if I _want_ to touch you." The domination thing had me teetering on the edge and he knew it. "And you'll come if I want you to come." He nibbled at my earlobe. Just that quick I was so close I was shaking as my orgasm was building. "Now, Bella. Come for me." On cue, the release shook my body; a few gasps and small moans escaped me. Damn, he was good at that.

He gave me a few moments to recover. Then with one quick motion my legs were around his hips and he had me wedged between him and the wall. His eyes met mine angrily as he positioned his dick and slid into me with a groan. I felt my eyes grow wide at the sensation of him filling me, stretching me.

"So tight," he grunted. A moan escaped his beautiful lips as he slid out and pushed in again. His head fell to my shoulder, his hands gripped my hips.

His movements were full of raw need as he filled me repeatedly. The rough feel of his jeans against me yielded a sensation of urgency. I found it incredibly hot that he needed this so badly that he couldn't even remove his jeans or boxers.

He slid deeper into me when his fingers dug into my hips, his forehead pressed hard into the crook of my neck. His breathing was ragged as he moved my hips at his speed. His back was curled over as I raked my fingernails over it. He was sweaty and shaky and no man had ever been sexier.

Fucking bastard.

I hated him, but the guy was good at what he did. It seemed effortless for him, to be standing there for a marvelous eternity, fucking me against his bedroom wall. His muscles started tensing more. With his orgasm closing in on him, I began clenching my muscles around him, to which he responded with an almost painful sounding "Fuck!" I tightened my legs around him, forcing him deeper still. With my weight now more centralized on his waist, he released one hand from my hip and put it on the wall to stabilize himself. His thrusting became more frantic; his hand on my hip gripped tighter.

"Come for me, you prick," I commanded.

He grunted. "Say it again," he whispered in desperation.

"I said … fucking come for me!"

The hand on my hip slid around to my lower back to secure me to him as he cried out. Damn, he sounded hot. I made him make that noise. He cried out again, and then twice more. I suddenly realized that my fingers were in his hair, pulling it into fists as he throbbed inside of me. I was enjoying this more than I should have been. I found myself wanting to experience this many times again. And for some strange reason I was satisfied with the knowledge that I had satisfied him.

I was jerked from my thoughts when we suddenly spun around. With this back against the wall now, he slid down onto the floor, still gripping me tight to him. We sat on the floor for several moments in a tangled, sweaty mess before our eyes met. Neither of us knew how to respond.

"Get off me," he said roughly. "It's too hot for this shit." In contrast to the tone of his voice, his grasp was gentle as he helped me off of him. I collapsed beside him on the floor. It was quiet between us again.

"Aw, fuck."

Startled by his sudden outburst, I followed his gaze to his pants.

"I have your messy shit all over my jeans."

I burst out laughing at the mess around his zipper. "That's _your_ fault. You should have just dropped your pants."

His head thudded back against the wall behind us.

I sat there a moment, and was amused when I realized we'd left the door open as we'd fucked just inches inside his room. If Rose and Emmett hadn't been so busy themselves, we may have gotten caught. I couldn't begin to imagine their reaction if they knew about this. "I think we should keep this quiet," I told him. He nodded in response.

I was still sitting naked beside Jasper. Suddenly I felt the need to leave. I spotted a plain white dress shirt hanging on his closet door. I grabbed it, slipped it on, and turned to him. I wanted to say something witty but was at a loss. His eyes gazed up and down my body. It seemed he liked me in his shirt. We held each other's gaze for a moment before I turned and retreated to the guest room.

_What did I just do?_


	5. Ch5 The Aftershock

I wanted to run out of the house and keep running until I hit Antarctica. That seemed impractical, so I settled for burying my head under the pillow. Images of last night's activities flashed through my mind. It didn't help that the whole experience had been fucking fantastic. As limited as the experience had been, it was still one of the best I'd had. (It blew Mike Newton out of the water.) He left me wondering what he was capable of when he actually _tried_. A cold chill ran down my spine at the thought. It felt alien and almost sickening to think of Jasper that way, but I really couldn't help it much.

My stomach was feeling a little agitated; I thought it best to get some food. I slowly crawled out of the guest bed and realized I was still wearing Jasper's dress shirt ... and nothing else. My panties and his boxers were still in his room. Great.

I crept silently into the hall. Relief flowed through me when I passed Rosalie's door and heard Emmett snoring quietly on the other side. I was safe from their eyes, at least.

Jasper's bedroom door was open, so I peeked inside. His bed was empty, he was nowhere in sight. Neither was my underwear. Panty-knapping prick.

I could have searched his room for them, but I was too afraid of what else I might come across in there. Though there might be something I could call home to Charlie about...

My stomach rumbled, reminding me that food was the pressing issue here.

The shirt was long enough to cover me, so I headed downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I spotted Jasper lounging on the couch, watching the news. He was long and lean and ... _beautiful_. How had I never noticed how gorgeous he was?

No. No no no. This was Jasper. I couldn't look at him that way, cowing that what was behind the body was a very crude, unpleasant, loathsome...

_Stop staring, Bella_. That was the last thing I needed, for him to catch me gawking at him.

I turned toward the kitchen, but couldn't get my feet to move. I could hear the pavement outside calling me, urging me to take out my frustrations on it. But something inside kept me in the house, and eventually pushed my feet toward the kitchen and away from the front door.

Okay. I had to be calm about this. After all, we had just been two consenting adults, right? No big deal.

I walked into the kitchen, which was separated from the living room by only a counter. I dug a granola bar from the cupboard and walked to that dividing counter. I leaned over and rested my elbows on the countertop. I looked into the living room and stared blankly at the news.

Despite the rumbling in my stomach, my appetite wasn't the greatest. I was only taking small, far-between bites from the breakfast bar. Giving into my thirst, I poured myself a glass of water from the tap. As I was returning to my perch on the counter, Jasper was entering the kitchen.

"Nice shirt," he muttered. It wasn't so much angry as it was sarcastic.

I couldn't quite find my voice. He was standing before me in only boxers, his hair a ruffled mess from sleep. I bent back over the counter and returned to my granola bar.

"Mmh," Jasper exhaled from somewhere behind me. I waited for something further from him, but received nothing. And so I jumped when he delicately trailed his fingers up the inside of my thigh and pressed them into the soft folds between my legs. "Mmm," he said again, this time in my ear.

I was too shocked to move. I certainly was not expecting this. Part of me wanted to slap him, part of me wanted to pounce on him. The slap idea must have emanated from my conscience. The pouncing was provoked by ... well, everything else. I was severely conflicted, so I continued to not move. He took that as permission.

He moved to stand beside me as I leaned over the counter. I could feel his already hard dick press against my hip. One hand ducked under my stomach, gliding around, tickling and teasing until it finally busied itself on my clit. The other hand was caressing my ass. I moaned despite myself.

"You like that?" His voice was gravelly. I didn't trust my own to work so I nodded my response.

The hand on my clit settled into a rhythm as the hand on my ass slid down until it teased my opening before burrowing inside me. "How about that?" He growled.

This time I couldn't hold back. "Fuck, yes."

I was going into overload. His fingers expertly worked my clit; my ribcage felt the muscles in his arm move as he did so. His dick pressed against my hip, making minute thrusts that I doubted he was even consciously aware of. His other hand was probing into me, first with one finger, then with two. His forearm moved against my ass as his fingers dipped in and out. I moaned again. So much contact...

"I want to feel you come, Bella." His voice was needy in my ear. We were drifting miles away from the Bella and Jasper we'd come to expect from each other. We were giving into a need, a tension that quite possibly had always been between us. We just had never known to look for it. "You're so _tight_," he groaned.

He was pressing his dick harder against me, the minute thrusts had ceased. His fingers curled inside me and I gasped.

"Come for me Bella, please."

And with a few more flicks and slides, I did. His hands continued to work me through my orgasm. My eyes clenched shut as I collapsed onto the counter. "Fuck," I muttered, impressed with the intensity of the orgasm he gave me. He pumped a single finger into me slowly a few more times, sending aftershock waves through my body.

I started to stand when he pulled his hands away, but I quickly stilled when he put one hand onto my shoulder and commanded me not to move. Hand still on my shoulder, I suddenly felt him behind me. He swung his hips so that his boxer-covered dick brushed against my bare ass.

A new wave of arousal washed over me when he pressed himself against me, a small grunt escaping his lips. I pushed my hips back to meet him, and he let out a full groan.

That was all the permission he needed. I heard rustling as he tipped the waistband of his boxers down around his thighs. I felt his smooth head touch my entrance and then immediately he was inside me. I gasped at the sensation, and he gripped my hips as if he were trying to keep from collapsing on the floor.

"Fuck," he whispered.

'Fuck' was right. What the hell were we doing? And why the hell wasn't I stopping it? He felt amazing filling me repeatedly. I wanted to stop him, I really did.

Oh, hell. Who was I kidding? I didn't want him to stop.

He was gripping my hips so tightly that I'd probably bruise, but right now it was adding to the raw urgency of the moment.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned, moving within me. He moved one hand to grasp my breast, kneading and rubbing it. A soft moan escaped my lips.

When he began teasing my clit an even louder moan escaped. HE clamped a hand over my mouth, which angered me until I could hear the reason for it:

Footsteps could be heard overhead, and Emmett's booming voice. "Hurry up, Rose! I'm hungry!" He laughed.

Jasper quickened his pace. His hand moved from my mouth as he commanded me to "shh". He was going for this, then? Apparently Emmett and Rose would be coming downstairs as soon as she was dressed, which on a Saturday shouldn't take long. They could be downstairs in just a few minutes.

Was it wrong that this turned me on? That it excited me to think they could soon walk in and catch Jasper fucking me in the kitchen?

Probably.

"Harder," I commanded in a whisper, slamming my hips back to meet his thrusts.

"Yes, ma'am," he growled quietly. His breathing became erratic as his pace quickened.

"Finally," Emmett exclaimed from the second floor. Rosalie must be ready to come downstairs.

"Faster, Jasper."

"Let's go make me some breakfast, woman!" Emmett teased Rosalie, sounding closer to the stairs.

"Fuck, come for me," I whispered.

Jasper grunted as his movements grew hasty.

I let out a soft moan in encouragement and reached between my legs to squeeze the base of his dick as he thrust into me.

He sucked in a breath and held it, and a moment later he slammed the both of us into the counter as he shook with his release.

We heard footsteps on the stairs.

He jumped back from me and I heard his boxers snap around his waist. I heard the refrigerator door open as he fumbled around inside it, pretending to search for something.

I quickly smoothed my, well, Jasper's shirt and shoved my granola bar in my mouth just as Rosalie entered the kitchen, with Emmett hot on her heels.

Jasper was still shuffling things noisily in the fridge.

I sighed in annoyance. "Could you be any louder? I don't think people on the next block can hear you attacking the fridge."

Jasper caught on instantly. "What's the matter? Have a headache?" He asked, finally shutting the door. "Did you drink too much last night?"

"No, I didn't have time to. Thanks for that."

"Oh, knock it off!" Emmett interrupted.

Rosalie was eyeing me with raised eyebrows. Was it that obvious that Jasper and I had just-?

"What are you wearing?" she exclaimed in some sort of semi-mock horror.

Oh, that. Whew. "Well, since my best friend forgot to take me home last night AND disappeared into her room before I could borrow some clothes, her brother lent me a shirt to sleep in." And kept my underwear.

She eyed me suspiciously for a moment, then blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Bella. Go help yourself to my closet." She glared at Emmett. "Apparently birthday sex includes breakfast the next morning, so I'm stuck down here." She rolled her eyes.

I laughed nervously and headed upstairs, not daring to glance at Jasper.

I was still missing my underwear, so I stopped by Jasper's bedroom on my way to Rosalie's. Well, if he could take my underwear, then I could take his. I dug around through drawers in his room until I found a very expensive looking pair of silk boxers with the tags still on. Perfect.

***JPOV***

_Fuck._ Fuck. Fuck. Damn. Fuck.

This was not good. It sure as hell _felt_ good, but it couldn't _go_ anywhere good.

I kept my back to Emmett and Rosalie. Sure, it had been exhilarating, the threat of them walking in on us, but I didn't want to deal with it alone when they saw it written all over my face. I had to get out of the kitchen, away from Emmett and Rose. I needed a fucking shower.

I headed upstairs, and it took a surprising amount of strength no to join Bella in Rosalie's room as I walked to the bathroom. Hastily, I turned on the shower, barely taking time to remove my boxers before I jumped in. The warm water relaxed me, but did little to wash away the guilt I felt.

My mind drifted, as it did so many days, to my -I chuckled- _pixie_. I sighed. How would I ever earn Alice's trust now? I knew I had changes to make, and fucking Bella would certainly not accomplish that.

I had difficulty controlling myself. Monogamy was not one of my strengths. I slipped up now and then. And Alice knew that. Though I had never cheated on her when we were together, she knew the struggles I faced. She had confidence, as though she could actually see the future, that one day I would have the strength to be faithful. She trusted that I would.

"And when you can trust _yourself_ with that," she had said through her tears, "I'll come back."

And I'd been trying. Because I truly loved Alice. And I'd been doing very well controlling my urges.

Until I fucked Bella Swan.

Fucking bitch.

Bella with her magnificent tongue. And those talented fingers. Bella, who seemed to know too well how to please a man. Teasing me with her taste and smell.

No, not Bella. Alice. I should be thinking about Alice. I'd hurt her at the bar last night. Told her I didn't know yet if I could control myself.

And then she saw the way I was watching Bella dance. And Alice knew, just like Alice always seemed to know. She'd pushed me outside then. She was astoundingly patient, and gave me more forgiveness than I deserved.

"Thing will get worse before they get better," she'd smiled through the tears that threatened. "But I'll wait for you."

At the time, I couldn't understand what she'd meant.

And then I fucked Bella against my bedroom wall.

And against the kitchen counter.

I was such a fucking ass. I didn't deserve Alice. Alice was good. I was a fucking mess. She was patient. I sought instant gratification. But we loved each other.

But I fucked my sister's best friend. Apparently I didn't love Alice enough.

I _really_ didn't deserve Alice. Alice was passionate, intense, magical.

I deserved a whore. A whore like Bella who would let me fuck her just for the sake of fucking someone.

She let me fuck her, but she had yet to fuck me. I imagined her on top of me again; her back turned as she bounced on me...

NO! I couldn't fucking think like that. I had to get a hold of my thoughts. I couldn't be with Bella. Once -shit, twice- was enough.

But I wanted more. I wanted to feel her again, wanted to taste her, and not that on-the-fingertips shit. I wanted my mouth on her, warm and wet, with her begging me for more, crying my name as she came.

Fuck! Get yourself together, Jasper!

I slammed off the spicket in the shower and wrapped a towel around my hips. I didn't feel like wasting time drying off. That was a mistake. I should have taken the time to. Because as soon as I stepped into the hallway, she was there. Fucking fuckable Bella Swan.

She was stepping out of Rose's room, just pulling a shirt down over her stomach, giving me a glimpse of the smooth skin there. Skin and a familiar fabric peeking out over her jeans. Huh. _My_ silk boxers. I hadn't even worn them yet. There was something appealing about her wearing my underwear in place of her own. But why... oh. I thought I would be funny and took her underwear. So she took mine. Well that backfired. Now she was just tormenting me more.

I trailed my eyes up her body and was quickly reminded that she didn't have a bra with her; she hadn't worn one last night. The shirt clung to her perfect breasts.

Damn woman was trying to kill me.

I'm sure the look I gave her wasn't the least bit friendly as I stormed into my room, slamming the door. Part of me wished she'd slam me against my wall again.

I ground the heel of my palm into my forehead, trying to force out the fantasies in my mind. I was unsuccessful.

Fuck.

Fuck me.

Alice. Alice...

Bella. Fuck! Alice!

Bella.

Alice _and_ Bella, hmm...

FUCK!

I had to get myself together. I was losing it. I needed to get my mind on something else.

I threw on a shirt and shorts and headed back down the stairs.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella were sitting around the kitchen table talking about plans. It was Saturday, and we had an entire weekend ahead of us.

I flopped onto the couch and mindlessly flipped through the channels on the television, but my hearing was trained on the conversation in the kitchen.

"Come on, baby. What's wrong with skydiving? It would be such an awesome birthday present!"

"Emmett..." Rosalie responded. It sounded like skydiving had been the topic of many conversations between them before.

"What's the matter? Afraid it will mess up your hair?" Emmett teased.

"Not today, okay? I've got a lot to do around here. Especially since we're having company. _Thanks _for that."

"It's just my brother and sister, the house doesn't need to be spotless," Emmet scolded.

Fuck. _They _were coming? I should have known. When?

"Doesn't matter," Rosalie practically sneered. "I still only have a few hours to clean and get a late lunch prepared."

Fuck. Soon.

"I didn't know you have a brother and sister," Bella said.

"Eh, they're adopted," Emmett explained dismissively.

"What are their names?" Oh, come on, Bella.

Rosalie and Emmett laughed. I cringed.

"Alice and Edward," Emmett said. "And you've kind of already met them." He and Rosalie laughed again.

Images of Bella dancing with the bronze haired man flashed through my mind, followed quickly by the pained look in Alice's eyes as she acknowledged my attention to Bella.

I had to get out of there.

I grabbed my keys, slid into shoes, and marched out the door. Nothing took my mind off of my problems like a motorcycle ride.


	6. Ch6 The Introduction

***BPOV***

I was jealous of Jasper, out on his bike somewhere in the sudden onslaught of rain. I wanted to go drown my thoughts in it, too. Maybe I felt dirty for what had transpired between Jasper and myself. I couldn't bring myself to regret it, but it certainly wasn't one of the great triumphs of my life.

Twice. We'd fucked twice. In the last twelve hours. What could I have been thinking? Of course, I knew the problem was that I _wasn't _thinking, I was just feeling. And _damn_ did it feel nice.

In terms of fuck buddies, I would gladly trade Mike Newton for Jasper Hale.

It felt like hours ticked by as I stared out the window. I worried about when he would come home, because I honestly had no idea what to say to him when he did return. Should I say anything at all? How awkward could we be around each other without tipping off Rosalie and Emmett?

And then a shiny silver Volvo pulled into the driveway. I strained to see the figures inside, knowing these would be Emmett's siblings. I still wondered how I had met them before when I hadn't even known they existed.

A figure in a hooded sweatshirt exited the driver's door and walked around to the passenger door. As he opened it, an umbrella popped open and rose into the air as the passenger stood. I sat, turned to face over the back of the couch, watching as Emmett's brother shut the door behind his small sister and followed her to the door. They exited my line of sight a moment before the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Mark my words," Emmett declared. "I'll beat him this time."

"Emmett, you're not wrestling in my house."

He blew off Rosalie's rule and bounced to the door.

Emmett's boisterous greetings were echoed by a small female voice and a velvety male voice. For a brief moment, the male voice sounded familiar. But I quickly pushed that absurdity from my mind.

Rosalie finished straightening a vase of silk flowers on the coffee table and rushed to greet them. "Edward! Alice!" she exclaimed.

And when they greeted her, Edward's voice sounded familiar again. Curiosity got the better of me and I tried to peek at the door, but Emmett was blocking my view.

Rosalie, always the proper hostess, soon shoved Emmett aside and ushered the guests in.

They stepped into view and I froze.

First was Alice, a small, sprite-like girl with short, spiky black hair. I recognized her as the pixie that had Jasper so worked up last night.

But the bigger shock to me was when I looked at Edward. He was tall and ridiculously handsome, with warm green eyes and messy bronze hair. And I knew at once why that angelic voice had sounded familiar. He was the wall I'd danced with last night.

He looked at me then. A small, handsome, knowing smile crept across his beautiful lips. Yet somehow he looked bashful. He stepped forward, extending a hand.

"It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last night. I'm Edward."

***JPOV***

Fucking rain. I couldn't even get a good bike ride in. What the fuck.

As I turned the corner onto my street, I saw more evidence of my shitty day. Edward's Volvo was in the driveway. Alice was here, and I was sure she knew. She would see it in my eyes that I had betrayed her.

Fuck. I wanted to leave, to lose myself in the rain, but there was no way they hadn't heard my motorcycle pull up. I was already caught. I didn't want to drive away again like the fucking coward I felt like. Maybe I could sneak by unnoticed and hide in my room. Lame though it may be, I chose that as my best plan of action.

I marched up to the house, quietly snuck in the door, and headed straight for the staircase.

But I wasn't as lucky as I'd hoped to be. I heard whatever conversation they were having lull and felt their eyes on me.

Rosalie was tapping her foot at me.

I rolled my eyes before turning to face them. "Hey Edward, Alice. Forgive me, but I need to get dry clothes on." I avoided their eyes and didn't wait for any remarks, though I was sure Rosalie would have something to say. I darted up the stairs and locked myself in my room, collapsing on the floor.

Rosalie knocked on my door sooner than I was expecting. I was betting on a lecture in three minutes, but she arrived in two.

"Don't start, Rose," I yelled through the door.

"Too late. Let me in."

It was no use arguing with her. Rosalie was stubborn as hell. I picked myself off the floor and unlocked the door.

"I'm not talking about it," I told her before walking to the bed and flopping on it.

"Yes you are. Besides, being rude to Alice is no way to win her back."

I glared at Rosalie. "I've already fucked shit up beyond repair where Alice is concerned."

Rose didn't know any of the details about why Alice had left me, but she knew I wanted her back. Badly.

And she didn't know I'd fucked her own best friend. Right against the wall she was leaning on now.

Suddenly she shifted. "Jasper…" she began, suddenly acting like a caring, protective sister rather than our mother.

"It's fine, Rose. I fucked up, now I have to pay for it."

"I'm here If you want to talk."

"No. But, uh… thanks."

She nodded and turned to leave. I was staring at the wall where she'd been standing, recalling the glorious mistake I'd made last night.

"At least Bella's on the pill," Rosalie said.

Oh shit. She knew? How? Was it that obvious? Did I have a fucking hard-on, staring at the wall or something? No, I definitely didn't have that. Had she and Emmett seen us this morning? "What?" I exclaimed a little too loudly. I turned to look at her.

Rosalie turned and frowned at my reaction. "I said Bella and Edward are still really hitting it off after last night. It's a good thing she's on the pill." She let out a slight chuckle.

Relief flushed through me. "Yeah," I muttered, "good thing." And it really was. In my haste with her I stupidly ignored that precaution.

Rosalie frowned at my response before leaving.

I turned my head to the ceiling and ran my hands through my hair. How had I gotten here? I had been doing so well. I hadn't even been _looking_ at girls …that much.

Fuck, who was I kidding? She was too good for me. She always had been. Alice deserved so much better.

I thought about telling her to just forget about me, to move on, but I was too damn selfish. And that was another thing she didn't deserve: someone selfish. I was a selfish, unfaithful, impatient motherfucker and Alice Cullen could do better than me.

"Fuck," I said to my ceiling.

I'm not sure how long I laid there, soaking my bed with my rain-drenched clothes and staring at my ceiling. My hands were still in my hair when I heard a soft knock before my door slowly cracked open.

A soft beautiful voice called my name. When I didn't respond, the door slowly opened and then shut again with a quiet click. I heard Alice sigh softly, but I couldn't look at her. I heard her lean back against the door. I was glad she wasn't leaning against Bella's spot on my wall.

We stayed like that a while. I didn't look at her, and she didn't speak. I assumed she was staring at me. I thought I could feel her gaze on me.

I eventually rolled my head to the side, and suddenly despised myself more. It was one thing to _know_ I was hurting her. It was another altogether to _see_ it. Her eyes were tinged red, and her lower lids were damp with unfallen tears. And just in case that sight hadn't broken my heard, the sad smile she gave me completely shattered the pieces.

"Alice…" I whispered.

She slowly walked over and sat on the bed. I wanted to touch her, but my hands felt dirty from Bella, despite the shower I'd just taken.

Alice gently smoothed a hand over my hair. A small tear escaped her eye and landed in my hair. She smoothed it with her hand.

She knew. Maybe not how much or how many times, but she knew. It was obvious to her that something happened between Bella and me, even if no one else could tell. It didn't matter whether she knew how much had happened, because even the smallest of inappropriate touches would have been unfair to her.

"Alice, I'm so sor-"

She shushed me, still smoothing my hair back.

"But I never wanted to-"

"Shh."

I paused. "-to hurt you," I said softly.

It was quiet for a long moment before she spoke. "I'm not going to pretend it doesn't hurt. But that's why I let you go, Jasper. So you could get it out of your system. I know if you don't you'll never be completely happy with me. You'll always wonder."

I was such a dick. How could she tolerate it when I couldn't even tolerate it? "But you deserve better."

"You're all that I want," she whispered.

"But … _why_?" I rolled onto my side and propped myself up on an elbow to face her, but stared at my bedspread. "I'm… I'm nothing. I'm nobody. A selfish motherfucking waste."

"Don't talk like that." It was barely a whisper.

"But it's true!" I was getting frustrated. How could she be so blind?

"It's not true. You're a good person. You're just human, like everyone else. We all have weaknesses."

"But I'm… If I love you, I shouldn't _want_ anyone else."

"One day you won't. But in the meantime, you get to be a twenty-one year old guy." She gave a weak smile of encouragement.

She was fucking impossible. All patience and forgiveness. It was pissing me off. Right now I just needed somebody to scream at me and degrade me like the scum I was. And I knew just how to achieve that. There was a woman downstairs who was always willing to yell at me, and two guys I was good at getting in trouble with.

One last thing needed said. And I don't know why the fuck I was defending her. "Just don't blame Bella. She doesn't know about any of this. About us, about my struggles. She's not trying to hurt anyone," I finished quietly, staring at my hands. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice nod.

I sat up and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. We stared at each other a few moments until I couldn't take her patience and forgiveness anymore. "I need to burn some energy. Want to watch Rosalie get pissed?" I arched an eyebrow, forcing all the pain down so I could deal with it later.

She gave a soft smile and shrugged.

Realizing she needed time alone, I left her in my room and walked downstairs.

The fastest way to get Rosalie yelling at me was to mess up her house. The most fun way to make her mad was to wrestle. And sometimes the two went hand in hand.

As I entered the living room, I spotted Edward. He was completely engulfed in conversation with Bella. So I located Emmett. He was watching Rosalie as she prepared lunch. I cleared my throat to get his attention. When he looked at me, I nodded toward Edward and picked up the coffee table to move it against the wall.

Emmett's eyes lit up as he caught on.

Edward didn't even notice us moving the furniture.

Or so he pretended.

Emmett ran over to him and tried to yank him off the couch, but Edward swung his free arm around and punched Emmett in the shoulder without missing a beat of his conversation with Bella.

Emmett halted the attack and turned to me in shock, though he shouldn't have been surprised. Edward had an uncanny ability to anticipate Emmett's every move. Emmett thought he was telepathic or some shit. I figured he just knew Emmett's fighting style well enough.

Emmett and I exchanged a look before simultaneously rushing toward Edward.

"Excuse me a moment," Edward told Bella just before we grabbed both his arms and dragged him onto the floor.

"JASPER! EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled.

I grinned. Mission accomplished.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her march over to us, wiping her hands with a dishtowel as she walked.

We nearly had Edward pinned, Emmet holding his feet while I sat on his chest. Edward was surprisingly strong for as thin as he was, and it was hard for me to stay on him.

"Emmett, if you want to 'get some' anytime in the next three months…"

And with that Emmett jumped off of Edward.

Edward's legs flew up and he wrapped them around my neck and twisted me off of him. Before I knew what hit me, my face was smashed into the carpet and Edward had me pinned down.

I could hear Bella trying to stifle her laughter and failing.

"Emmett!" I yelled. I could practically hear his head _whoosh_ing back and forth as he looked between Rosalie and me several times.

Finally he seemed to settle on some middle ground and yanked Edward off of me before darting away from the fight, prattling on to Rosalie about the innocent chivalry of his gesture, hoping she wouldn't decide to withhold sex from him.

"JASPER!" Rosalie yelled. "You fucking childish, inconsiderate prick!"

_Oh, I know. And it feels so good to hear someone acknowledge it._ I held my hands in the air in defense as she glared at me.

I slowly lowered one hand to Edward to help him off the floor. He took my hand. I must have shifted my weight just enough to be obvious. Or maybe Edward was in enough of a defensive position to give away my next move.

Either way, Rosalie caught it, and foiled it with a loud, "Jasper!"

I looked up at her, plastering an innocent look on my face. Beside her I saw Emmett's eyes widen in amusement just before Edward slammed his shoulder into me, doubling me over and throwing me on the floor.

"Edward!" Rosalie gasped. You could hear the shock in her voice. It wasn't like Edward to instigate.

Edward was fucking fast. No sooner had his shoulder hit me than I was on my back, his hand around my neck.

"I win," he smiled.

"Fucker," I grinned back.

He quickly stood and held his hand out. I eyed it a moment, and when I heard Rosalie warn, "Boys…", I knew he wouldn't try anything. I let him help me up.

Rosalie was staring daggers. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Emmett stayed by her side like a puppy, mumbling about how he almost had Edward, and he would have surely beaten him if only he'd had more time.

Edward resumed his seat beside Bella, sitting sideways to face her.

I rolled my eyes. I was alone again. In a house full of people. I picked up the remote and began flipping idly through the TV channels again. I watched Bella smiling at Edward. I was disgusted with myself for feeling jealous of Edward. I was in love with his sister, yet I felt jealous of him over the attention he was getting from a girl I didn't even like.

Fuck.

I turned off the TV and joined Emmett and Rose in the kitchen. There were a million ways to annoy Rose in there, and right now I just needed someone to yell at me.


	7. Ch7 The Agreement

***BPOV***

Fuck. Me.

There I was, happily discussing standard prerequisites on the couch with Edward. We discovered that we had the same tastes in music and movies. We both liked the rain and roller coasters, and laughed when we agreed the two don't mix.

It was you average getting-to-know-you conversation.

That is, until suddenly Edward got a sparkle of excitement in his eye just in time to punch Emmett in the shoulder as he launched into my vision. I hadn't even noticed Emmett and Jasper in the room –or the sudden disappearance of the coffee table- until then.

"Excuse me a moment," Edward said, just before he flew off the couch at the hands of Jasper and Emmett.

I heard Rosalie start yelling, just like she always did whenever Emmett and Jasper brawled. It was easy to tune her out though, with the massive display of muscle in front of me.

I'd always been annoyed before when Jasper and Emmett would wrestle. But I'd never looked at Jasper as anything other than Rosalie's annoying jackass of a brother before.

And Edward had never been in the mix.

Suddenly Edward was on his back with Jasper and Emmett holding him down. Rosalie yelled something I didn't make note of and Emmett darted off. It must have had to do with sex, rather, a threatened lack thereof.

With a quick kick of his legs, Edward had Jasper on the floor, his legs around Jasper's neck.

I laughed, mostly at myself for being so aroused by this macho display of idiocracy. To stay in Rosalie's good graces, I covered my mouth in an attempt to hold back the laughter.

Emmett helped Jasper get Edward off of him. They looked to be done when suddenly Edward struck Jasper with amazing speed.

Don't ask me what happened after that. My mind got sidetracked. Jasper and Edward wrestling was almost too much to handle. I must have been tapping into primitive instincts to find two guys nearly groping each other arousing. I nearly laughed out loud at myself again when the thought of them wrestling over _me_ flitted through my mind.

They seemed to be done, and Jasper and Emmett trailed Rosalie back to the kitchen.

Edward joined me again on the couch, sitting sideways with his back to the suddenly rowdy crew in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that," he said with a grin. He was breathing slightly harder, and that only served to turn me on more.

And then I fucked up.

Edward was attractive enough that I didn't need his machismo or his muscles or even his light panting to get me going. But the combination of all of that triggered a very regular thought in my mind.

_I should call Newton tonight._

So that part wasn't the fuck-up. The fuck-up came when another idea popped into my head.

_Why call Mike?_ And I looked at Jasper.

And _that_ thought was the fuck-up. Because I realized even though I thought my fling with Jasper was limited and finished, some part of me wanted it to continue.

Jasper was looking back at me, and part of me wondered if an arrangement weren't possible. Jasper stared at me for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face, before turning to Rosalie and making her yell over some comment I couldn't make out.

"I don't know why Jasper enjoys irritating Rosalie so much," Edward wondered aloud.

I shook my head in confusion. "Jasper enjoys irritating everyone." I looked at Jasper again. He was looking at me again, and just as our eyes met he looked away.

"He isn't nice to you?" Edward sounded concerned.

"We… didn't get off to a good start."

Edward frowned again, but let whatever he was thinking go.

I needed a change of subject, so I gave into my curiosity. "I've known Emmett for a while, but I've never met you or Alice."

Edward nodded. He seemed to take a moment to think of how best to respond. "Our parents… died in a car wreck when I was seventeen. Alice was sixteen. Emmett's parents; Carlisle and Esme? They were our parents' closest, most trusted friends. They took us in." He stared at his hands as he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled slightly and looked up at me. "It's not your fault."

I offered a smile and a brief silence fell between us. But another thing was bothering me. "I never saw you in school."

His expression suddenly looked almost embarrassed as a small smile flashed across his lips. "This is going to sound really bad, but our parents had been sending us to private school, and we didn't want to switch schools with only a few years left. There was enough money in my parents' estate to fund it, and Esme didn't mind the 30 minute drive every day."

I had a strong urge to caress his cheek, because I didn't know what to say.

He mistook my silence and grimaced. "I knew it would sound bad," he mumbled.

"No, it's just… I don't really know what to say. I'm sorry." Because truthfully, I didn't. I'm sure he was tired of hearing _I'm sorry_ all the time.

He smiled in reassurance, though I'm not sure which of us he was trying to reassure.

There was a moment of silence between us. He was staring at his hands in his lap. I wasn't a touchy-feely cuddly type person, but I still had that strong urge to touch his cheek. I had only just met him, and a caress on his cheek seemed inappropriate. Maybe I should just hold his hand…

Before I could come up with an excuse to touch him, Rosalie snagged our attention. "JASPER! Get _out_ of my kitchen! I don't know _why_ you think you need to poke and prod and get in my way and…" she trailed off into a mumble. I could occasionally make out phrases such as "like a freaking child."

Emmett was giggling beside her as Jasper darted into the living room.

"You, too, monkey man," Rosalie instructed Emmett. "Out."

Emmett nearly guffawed and followed her command. But he was still trying to suck up, so he grabbed plates, cups, and silverware and trotted off to set the dining room table.

Jasper dropped himself into the plush recliner and closed his eyes. Something about the way he was sitting with his knees apart make me want to climb in his lap and straddle him What was wrong with me that the thought even entered my mind? All of the sudden he was appealing to me?

Edward's laughter broke my concentration. It was a soft, beautiful chuckle.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Their relationship is very different from my relationship with Alice. Alice and I get along," he explained with a chuckle.

I nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?" Edward asked.

"No, just me."

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment, but before he could say a word, Rosalie called us to the table. Knowing there would be hell to pay if we didn't obey, we all shuffled to the dining room as Rosalie and Emmett brought the food in.

Edward and Emmett took the ends of the table. I sat beside Rosalie on one side. Jasper sat across from me and Alice, reappearing from upstairs, sat beside him.

We started our meal in silence, but it was soon broken by Edward laughing at Emmet scarfing down his corn on the cob.

"It's not my fault she practically prepared a Thanksgiving feast for lunch," Emmett defended.

"But it is your fault you eat like a pig," Rosalie retorted, making Emmett laugh.

I glanced around the table, my eyes lingering on Jasper as he raised his ear of corn to his mouth. His gentle devouring of the vegetable was nothing like Emmett's. He slowly opened his lips over it, gently biting down, and gently sucking off his bite. It was calm, thorough, and arousing. I imagined what his lips could do other places where he might lick and suck…

Bastard was pissing me off. Was he _trying_ to get me worked up? Looking sexy and eating sexy and showing off his muscles? Or had he always done these things, I just never paid attention before? Either way I had to stop it. Maybe getting back at him by either angering him or getting him hot like I was and offering no reprieve.

That fucking corn.

Suddenly I got a break from a most unexpected source.

"I love your kitchen, Rosalie," Alice said quietly.

"Thank you," Rosalie beamed.

And thus my perfect entrance. "It has great countertops."

Jasper nearly dropped his fork.

Rosalie eyed me strangely before muttering thanks.

"You like… countertops?" Edward inquired with a small smirk, furrowing his brow and tilting his head.

Jasper coughed into his napkin.

"Sturdy ones, yes."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I'm a little rough on them. I tend to slam stuff around."

The look on Edward's face suggested he knew there was more behind my words, but he wasn't sure if his thoughts were on target.

Jasper was staring long, jagged daggers at me. And somehow it was turning me on.

I smirked at him.

It only angered him more. "Maybe you should be easier on things." Then he laughed. "As if you could get any easier," he mumbled, taking another bite of that damned corn.

"Look what the pot's calling the kettle," I said.

Jasper slammed his fork onto the table and leaned forward to me. He was beyond angry. It seemed like an overreaction to me.

"If you don't stuff that hole in your face with a dick soon-"

Rosalie cleared her throat loudly.

Jasper sat back in his seat with a huff. He picked up his fork and began stabbing his mashed potatoes violently, his lips pursed in anger.

I fought back laughter. So did Emmett.

It was quiet for a moment, until Edward leaned toward me and said quietly, "Maybe it's a good thing you're an only child."

"And you haven't even seen me fight back yet," I winked.

He laughed. "I bet you're a force to be reckoned with."

Jasper snorted. "Force. Nothing about you needs forced. Just ask and you shall receive."

Rosalie kicked jasper under the table.

"The fuck?" he muttered.

But her kick gave me a good idea. Apparently Rosalie wasn't tolerating anything that interrupted her lunch. But what about something she didn't see? It would piss Jasper off more, but he was hot as hell when he was pissed.

I slowly pushed my foot out –the one furthest away from Edward. I reached out until I hit Jasper's leg, and slid my pointed toes up to his knee.

His eyes flew to mine. His eyes were so full of anger that his irises should have been red. He quickly jerked his knee to the side and my foot fell. I had to bite back laughter.

Emmett laughed.

My eyes shot to him, worried that somehow he'd caught me.

"Dude!" He yelled to Edward. Rosalie shushed him and he continued more quietly, though quietly for Emmett was still loud by everyone else's standards. "Did you see the game the other night? That play in the last two minutes…"

I tuned him out, satisfied that he was none the wiser to my plan. Just to be sure, I glanced around the table. Rosalie was watching Emmett. Alice was staring at her food. And Edward… Beautiful Edward was adorably excited as he talked sports with Emmett.

So I slouched in my chair slightly and picked up my foot again. I again found Jasper's leg and ran my toes up to his knee. He glared at me again but before he could jerk his knee away, I started sliding my foot further up his thigh.

His eyes still looked angry, but they lost their severity.

As I inched further up his leg, he did nothing to stop me. I moved my foot between his thighs, rubbing them intermittently as my heel rested on the chair.

The anger slowly faded from his eyes. And soon I saw why. He was going to play my game. He picked up his corn, and if I thought it was hot watching him eat it before, then this was nearly pornographic.

He slowly brought it to his mouth, staring at it in concentration. His tongue was out just enough that it hit the corn before his lips. He ever so slowly sank his mouth down around the corn and looked up at me. In my mind he was looking up across my stomach at me, not across the table. He languidly pulled his mouth off the ear of corn, made a production of swallowing it, and licked his pouty lips so sensually.

It was all I could do to keep from sitting on his plate and offering him myself for lunch.

I had to turn the tables around. I slid my foot further up his leg. I kept going, slowly, until I could go no further. I pressed into the soft warmth there and kept kneading until he started to harden. I slowly worked my toes along the length of his dick.

I did a cursory glance around the table again. Everyone was involved in conversation. Except Alice, who was still staring at her plate. I looked back at Jasper.

He looked like sex. His eyelids were heavy, his mouth slightly parted. And he still had some anger in his eyes. It was hot as fucking hell.

This was going to be a long afternoon. Maybe I should call Newton and have him pick me up.

Wow. Maybe I was the whore Jasper thought I was. Fondling a guy I'd fucked but hated, while sitting beside a guy I was developing a strong interest in, thinking about calling my regular fuck buddy. Not to mention listening to sports talk from the guy I'd... I'd better stick to not mentioning it.

One way or another, I needed _some_ kind of attention. And soon.

***JPOV***

That _bitch._ Talking about the pot and the motherfucking kettle, calling me easy with Alice right fucking beside me. I was livid.

It was the worst lunch I'd ever had.

Then she was fucking rubbing me under the table.

So I ate my corn in the best representation of eating pussy that I could. And we sat there fucking turning each other on with everyone around us completely oblivious.

The rest of the day and evening passed uneventfully after that. Alice stayed downstairs but barely spoke. I rudely avoided her most of the night out of shame.

I kept my eyes on Bella, watching every lick of her lips, every twist of her hips, every bat of her lashes. And I was jealous as fuck of Edward every time she leaned forward in her conversation with him, wishing I were in his seat looking down her shirt, and wanting to smack him for not taking advantage of the view. He was too much of a gentleman for his own good.

At one point Rosalie and Emmett wanted to play Twister. No one else would play with them. I saw Emmett grab the game on their way to bed later. Ugh.

After they disappeared, I showed Alice to the second guest bedroom since Bella was staying again in the first one.

Edward offered to sleep on the couch. I think Bella thought that was chivalrous or some shit. She got blankets and pillows for him before she disappeared for the night.

So I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering how and why my life suddenly got so complicated. Before I knew it, it was two o'clock in the morning and I was still staring at the damned ceiling.

Finally I threw myself out of bed and made my way to the hallway. Maybe a drink of water would help. Too lazy to go all the way to the kitchen, I turned the corner into the bathroom.

And started when I saw a figure in there.

Bella was sitting on the vanity, kicking her feet slightly and holding a glass of water. She was wearing my fucking button-down shirt again; only the two buttons over her breasts were clasped. I could see my silk boxers peeking out from under the shirt.

I stood there a moment staring at her, a battle raging within me between my anger and my insatiable fucking lust.

The lust was winning.

I cleared my throat, startling her.

She turned and stared at me.

I couldn't give into the lust, so I forced a forfeit. The anger won. "Care to explain that little stunt at the table this afternoon?" I sneered.

She blinked.

"Countertops? Footsie?" I reminded.

"Tell me about that fucking corn," she demanded.

I wanted to laugh at her admitting my successful attempt at working her up the way she always did me. "What's there to say? It was a reaction."

"Okay, fine. I was trying to piss you off because you're a dick."

Fair enough. "Could you use a little discretion? Don't start shit around people."

"Why do you care?" she spat.

"I thought we were keeping shit quiet, but you go giving me a fucking hard-on in the middle of lunch."

She fucking smirked.

I rolled my eyes and turned to get a drink of water from the sink.

And then I fucked up again. The lust declared a rematch in the form of sudden death and won. "You liked the corn, did you?" I asked, stepping back with a cup of water to look at her.

She stared at me. She didn't say a word; she just licked her plump lips.

This was going down a bad road. I let the anger flare up again and knock the lust flat on its ass. The only way I could get out of this alive now was to put the lust off on her, to let it fuck with her like it had been me. "So, tell me, were you imagining it was _you_ I was eating that way?"

She swallowed. Her eyes glazed over.

I stepped closer to her. "Were you imagining my tongue on you?" I put my hand gingerly between her legs and rubbed her through my boxers. "Here?"

Her hips shifted slightly as she tried to hide her desire.

I leaned in to her ear to growl, "And you think I can get you off quick with my _hands_…" I paused to rub between her legs again before adding, "I'm even better with my tongue."

The lust got up off its ass and stared the anger down when I felt her wetness through my fucking boxers.

And then Bella herself punched the anger square in the jaw, and it was down for the count. She hopped off the counter, her eyes suddenly hard as steel. She slid my boxers off her hips and pulled herself back up onto the counter. She slid my boxers down her silky legs and tossed them off her feet.

I'm sure my expression was laughable as my jaw hung open.

"You're so much fucking talk," she said. "Own up and _show_ me."

I think my jaw may have dropped further as I stood there eating my own words.

"What's the matter? You need a pillow for your poor knees?"

The lust glanced at the anger, making sure it was still thoroughly out of commission, before walking me forward and dropping me to my knees in front of Bella. I dropped my cup of water into the sink.

I put my face level with the counter and looked up at her through my eyelashes. Women seem to like that.

She licked her fucking lips and tried to look like she wasn't fucking _aching_ for me.

And damn it if I wasn't fucking aching for her, too. After that brief taste of her –was that really just last night?- I had been going crazy wanting more.

I put my hands on her knees, still staring at her. She kept a straight face as I slowly slid my hands up the outside of her thighs. The skin was so smooth. I reached my hands around to grab her ass. Just for show, I bit by lip as I pulled her to the edge of the vanity, closer to my mouth.

Her breath hitched.

I softly kissed the inside of her thigh. I kept my arms along the outside of her thighs, my hands on her ass.

Her expression turned almost agonized as I kissed up the inside of her thigh at a cruelly slow rate. When my mouth reached closer to where she wanted it most I began to lick and suck my way up her leg, giving lazy grazes with my tongue. Her skin tasted so sweet and I could barely stop myself from smashing my face into her as I inched dangerously close. Instead I pulled away and glanced at her face as I moved to start kissing the other thigh. Her eyes were heavy with lust, but her mouth was set in a hard line as she tried stubbornly to keep her composure.

Again, as I approached her moist heat I began alternating my lips and tongue. And when I could go no further, I moved my mouth up, licking at the smooth skin just above her clit.

I t was becoming increasingly difficult to restrain from plunging into her as her smell surrounded me. So sweet, so warm…

I kissed across the flesh just above her clit and to her other thigh. I picked up my pace, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist much longer. My mouth continued down the crease between where her thigh met her warmth.

She did me in when she put her hands in my hair and fucking pulled me against her. I flattened my tongue and lightly grazed along her, ending with a flick against her clit.

And she tasted so fucking good. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped. She tightened her grip in my hair in response.

I tried to hold back, I tried to tease her more, but I lost all control.

I fucking devoured her.

My hands on her ass pulled her tighter against me as I buried my tongue inside her, lapping up the deliciousness.

I moaned again.

She moaned back, and it was so fucking hot.

I sucked her clit into my mouth, tugging at it, setting a rhythm.

"Ohh…" she cried.

I stopped sucking at her clit long enough to lick up the length of her again. The fucking taste of her was intoxicating. I sucked and licked greedily, shaking my head from side to side as her delicate folds gave way to my eager tongue.

I glanced up at her, her head was thrown back. My shirt on her was open just enough that I could see the lower curves of her soft breasts. I wanted to touch them. I fucking wanted my dick inside her again. Hot and tight and so wet…

"Fuck, Bella," I muttered. Surely if I gave her this now, she could reciprocate in some way.

My movements on her became more urgent. I needed her to come for me. She responded with a hot-as-fuck moan as I plunged my tongue into her.

I flicked my tongue in and out, making her moan, before I moved back to swirl it around her clit. She bucked forward to me, and I knew she was ready for me to get her there. I sucked her clit back into my mouth and began tugging on it rhythmically again.

"Uhnn," she moaned.

Her fingers began working in my hair, twisting and pulling as my rhythm brought her closer. I tightened my grip on her ass.

"Oh, fuck," she whispered.

I moaned against her, vibrating her clit, making her whole body twitch. I kept pulsing her clit until she was shaking.

She was fucking panting for me. I was getting so worked up that I thought _I_ would explode. I grabbed her ass harder, moaning again into her.

And then she fucking started crying out with a stream of "ah, ah, ahs". They were getting louder, and the bathroom door was still open. I put my hand over her mouth. She must have liked that, because suddenly she bit down on my palm as muffled cries escaped her.

Her hands froze in my hair while her thighs pressed against my ears and shook.

I felt arrogant as she continued to come for a long stretch of seconds.

I gently licked her down from her climax.

She pulled my hand back and looked at it. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be," I said a moment later after pulling away from her. "I'm fine." I actually kind of … liked it. It added to the arousal building within me.

She sat on the counter recovering. I walked over to the door to shut it. She eyed me.

"Well, I talk the talk. Can I walk the walk?" I asked her.

"You can definitely walk the walk," she conceded. "But I'm not sure if _I_ can walk."

I smiled. "Good thing I have another idea for you, then."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Stand up and bend over the sink."

She blinked at me.

"The way I see it, after that shit you pulled at lunch and after what I did for you just now, you owe me."

She sort of looked like she was trying to be mad.

I leaned into her hear and growled, "Bend … over … the … fucking … sink."

She exhaled, stood, and before she could turn, I stopped her. I unbuttoned my shirt she was wearing. I pushed the panels of it aside and stared at her beautiful chest. It was still heaving from her orgasm.

It was still fucking weird to be looking at Bella this way. To see her as anything other than my sister's bitchy friend. But it was nice. And I was going to take advantage of it. I grabbed both of her breasts. They felt so perfect. Firm yet soft, and very warm. I ran my palms over them, memorizing the feel.

She closed her eyes.

And she looked … sweet, vulnerable. It made me want to care about her.

Fuck that.

Before I could sprout my own vagina, I spun her around to make use of hers. I bent her over the vanity, pushed my boxers down, and stepped out of them. I eyed her ass, peeking out from under my button down, warm and inviting. I stepped forward, grabbing her hips. I pushed my dick against her opening. She rocked her hips back, forcing me into her. I couldn't stop the groan.

She swiftly too my shirt off of her shoulders and tossed it on the floor.

She leaned herself forward, then pushed back against me again, hard. I groaned again.

And I about lost my mind when she started rocking her hips up and down, rotating them so that I hit against her walls at varying angles. Then she pulled off and slammed against me again.

"Fuck, Bella," I breathed.

She just slammed into me again.

Maybe she did give a good fuck.

Then an idea popped into my head. I stilled her hips, pulling them tight against me. I backed us up, never exiting her, to the commode. I eased down onto it so we were sitting.

And Bella didn't miss a fucking beat. She arranged her feet on the floor between mine and started bouncing slowly.

"_Fuck yes_," I hissed.

She kept raising herself up until he was almost completely off of me and then slam back down, making my body jump.

And when she was down, she'd sit almost all her weight on me, getting me so fucking deep inside her. And then she'd swirl her hips around, letting me feel every inch of her moist warmth. It felt so fucking amazing that I curled over onto her, leaning against her back, my arms wrapped around her, overlapping themselves around her tiny frame.

She bounced and wiggled and ground into me.

I couldn't even think straight enough to push back into her. I just sat there, feeling everything she was doing to me.

Much sooner that I would have liked, the rush started building low within me. I pushed my overlapping arms down against her thighs in a rhythm, setting her pace. My vision started crossing, so I squished my eyes shut and forced my forehead against her shoulder as my orgasm built. I gasped against her skin as it shook through me, leaving me panting.

I wasn't ready to let go of Bella yet, so I kept my arms around her. She slowly and gently circled her hips on me. Even that was almost too much for my sensitive dick. I let out a heavy exhale.

"This is so wrong," she said softly.

"So why does it feel so fucking good?" I asked.

She sighed, and there was a stretch of silence between us.

It _was_ wrong, but the thought of stopping all of this nearly hurt. I could so easily get used to this. I wanted to continue, but did she? "Do you want to stop?" I asked her.

She was quiet a moment. "No," she whispered.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Me either," I whispered into her shoulder. "This is so fucked up," I said a little louder, leaning back against the toilet. She was still on me, keeping my dick warm inside her.

"We can't tell anyone," she said.

I nodded, though she couldn't see me. "That includes making comments about countertops and shit," I warned. "Or vanities, or toilets…"

She shrugged.

Another concern popped into my head. "You're on the pill, right?"

I was sure she rolled her eyes before answering with an exasperated "Yes."

"You'd better fucking tell me if you miss one."

"No shit," she snapped. "And how about no more remarks about me being 'easy'?"

I chuckled. "If we start acting nice to each other, they'll get suspicious."

She pondered that for a moment, but never responded. I took that as agreement.

"Besides, I'm not going to start lying to people." I couldn't help it.

She snapped her head around to look at me. "If you don-" She stopped when she registered the smile on my face. "That wasn't funny."

Huh. I thought it was.

Aching from sitting on the uncomfortable toilet lid, I gently tapped her ass twice to suggest that she stand up. She did. I stared at her, taking in her body. How had I missed how beautiful she was? All these years I spent with a blind eye. Fucking ignorant. I watched her bend over to pick up my shirt and shrug into it, buttoning just the two buttons over her breasts again. My eyelids drooped with lust.

She caught me roaming her body greedily. A blush crept up her cheeks. She bit her lip, staring back at me. And fuck if I didn't stat getting hard again.

"Touch yourself," I said sternly.

She licked her lips, but didn't move.

I stood up. Her eyes raked up my naked frame and glazed over.

"Do it," I instructed, walking over to her. I reached her in just a few steps and unbuttoned my shirt on her for the second time that night. I picked up her hand and placed in just above her breast. "Touch yourself for me, Bella."

She bit her lip again. If she didn't stop biting it soon, I was going to do it for her.

She slowly ran her hand over her breast, pausing over the peak. Her hand continued to trail down over her stomach, out over her hip, and back in before finding itself buried between her legs. She moaned.

I swallowed. Hard.

She slid her delicate fingers along her folds, circling around her clit as she passed it.

She paused suddenly. Reaching out with her free hand, she grabbed my hand and wrapped it around my dick. She pulled her hand away. "Stroke yourself."

And I did. Why was it so hot to be rubbing myself in front of her? Suddenly _I_ was the one biting _my_ lip.

"Faster," she commanded.

Yes, ma'am.

"I want you to make yourself come," I said, stroking faster for her. Hell, _I_ might fucking come again. I wondered what it was about this girl that got me so hot.

She smirked and bit her lip. Soft moans began escaping her lips and I found myself stroking faster in response. She looked fucking stunning standing before me, bringing herself to the brink of ecstasy.

I wanted to see her get herself off, but it was all I could do to keep from crossing the small distance between us to bury myself in her again. I fought with myself, barely noting that I was stroking more urgently.

She was gasping, and put a hand on the vanity to steady herself. She whimpered.

"Come, Bella. I want to see you."

She moaned.

I watched intently, stroking myself furiously now. I heard a moan escape my own lips.

She gasped twice before her body clenched, her eyes squeezing shut. Her chest heaved and she nearly crushed that lip between her teeth.

And it was so fucking hot to see her do that that I couldn't help the orgasm that threatened to shake me.

She opened her eyes to see me when a stream of gasps and moans began exiting my lips.

Bella was fucking _amazing_. She stepped forward and dropped to her knees in front of me, pulling me into her mouth as my orgasm flooded me.

I think I cried her name, but I'm not entirely sure. I think I might have told her she was awesome, but again, I couldn't be sure. She held me up for a moment while we both recovered. And then we gathered what little clothing we had and slipped it on before wordlessly stepping into the hallway, each turning to our separate rooms.

As she reached the door to the guest room, I told her to wait. I darted into my room and grabbed another new pair of boxers, tags still attached. "Here," I said, tossing them down the hall to her. "You might want some clean ones." After all, she still hadn't been to her dorm to get her own clothes.

And there was something sexy about her wearing my fucking underwear.

Damn, was I glad she'd knocked the anger out for the night.


	8. Ch8 The Ride

**A/N:**

I'm SO SORRY it's been so long. I could give you a whole list of reasons illustrating how real life got in the way, but I know you really don't care about that, so...

In case you've forgotten, Bella has been staying at Rose and Jasper's house, but has no clothes of her own with her, so she's taken to wearing Rose's clothes, but stole a pair of Jasper's brand new boxers (tags still attached).

In the past 'day', Bella and Jasper had a little fuck session in the kitchen during breakfast when they were almost caught by Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and Bella came to visit in honor of Emmett's upcoming birthday and they've decided to stay for the weekend. During lunch, Bella and Jasper teased each other, she playing footsie and he suggestively eating his corn on the cob. We left off with Bella and Jasper having an impromptu fuck session in the bathroom in the middle of the night, followed by a bit of self-induced climaxing. All while Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett slept in the house.

Our naughty lovers talked briefly, and decided to keep the fuck sessions, ahem, _coming_, but to be sure to keep it a secret.

*****JPOV*****

I slept really fucking well that night. I guess back-to-back orgasms will do that.

By the time I woke up it was late morning. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh from downstairs. I scrubbed my hands over my face.

So Bella had agreed to keep fucking me. That was good. And completely fucked up. I didn't even want to start thinking about how that would change our relationship, or lack thereof.

So I dressed and headed downstairs, somewhat disappointed that breakfast today wouldn't be as good as yesterday. As a matter of fact, it was much worse. Bella had raided Rose's closet again, and I could see the hem of my boxers showing under her jeans, popping out midway down her thigh as she sat beside Edward. And my jealousy was mildly consoled by the fact that, even though she was sitting practically on his lap, she was wearing _my_ underwear.

I wanted to slap myself. _Grow up, Jasper._

She was nothing more than a fuck buddy to me.

She glanced at me as I sat across from her, flopping down onto the plush furniture with a cereal bar in my hand.

"Tackle football!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed. His suggestion –obviously I'd missed a conversation about what to do that day- was met with a chorus of groans.

Couldn't he pick something that didn't involve much touching? Horseshoes, for example.

"Uh-uh," he protested. "You and you," he pointed to Edward and Alice, "are here for my upcoming birthday. And the rest of you have to put up with it too. Because it's _my_ birthday and I pick what we do!" He sounded like a damn two-year-old.

So we played tackle football, guys vs. girls.

Emmett spent most of his time tackling Rosalie, whether she had the ball or not. Edward was careful not to tackle anyone.

Me? I fucking knocked the shit out of Bella more than once. And she retaliated by tackling me and 'accidentally' landing a knee between my legs.

"Easy!" I'd hissed, trying with all my might to hide the pain, depriving her of any satisfaction.

"I thought you said I already was," she snapped.

"You're learning." I feigned being impressed.

Emmett made hamburgers for lunch after the game. Guys won, of course.

We all gathered around the patio table outside to eat. We sat in the same arrangement we had for lunch yesterday. And, just like yesterday, Bella's foot began creeping up my leg. This time I grabbed it and ground it against myself. She startled, not expecting me to take control. And then she grabbed a whole pickle from the jar on the table and her mouth did nasty fucking things with it that I enjoyed far too much. Her sexual advances on the pickle seemed blatantly obvious to me, but no one else at the table seemed to take notice.

She mentioned something about some class tomorrow. Which reminded me that the weekend was over. And she would go back to her dorm. I nearly frowned at the idea of no more late night trysts. I looked down at my hand and scowled. No, I would _find_ a way to _make_ a late night tryst. To hell with flying solo. I wondered how suspicious it would be if I offered to drive Bella back to her dorm. Probably too suspicious.

Bella bit the end off the pickle and slurped at the juice. Naturally, my mind wandered to when she swallowed my cum last night…

Edward cleared his throat.

Bella snapped her eyes to him, halting her assault on the pickle without removing it from her mouth. She resembled a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Edward had his eyebrows raised in amusement.

Bella's eyes darted to mine for barely a moment before returning to Edward's. It was just enough to give us away.

Edward glanced at me, confusion setting into his expression.

I practically threw Bella's foot off of my chair.

Things were just starting to get awkward when Rosalie burst out laughing. The three of us snapped our attention to her, Emmett and Alice following suit.

"Bella, I know you're still trying to get back at Jasper for that bet, but please, not while we're eating." She finished with a forced laugh, and Emmett joined in her laughter.

Confused but accepting expressions crossed Edward's face. I didn't dare look at Alice's expression. I felt Rosalie's eyes on me and met her gaze. Her expression had a warning in it, and I grew suspicious that she knew more than her words let on. Shit.

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully, but Rosalie's gaze remained on my mind. When she began to clean up the table and disappeared into the kitchen, I followed her. I had to figure out just how much she knew.

I announced my presence by noisily setting an armful of dishes in the sink. I half expected her to start lecturing me on whatever it was she knew. But she didn't. It was up to me to bring it up. I sighed. "What was with that look outside?"

"What look?"

"Don't play games with me, Rose."

She sighed. "I know she's been trying to fuck with you after the uh… bet."

I waited for her to continue as I loaded the dishwasher.

She sighed again, realizing I wasn't going to drop the subject. "I just know, given your … track record …"

She paused to let me groan. She knew me too well.

"… I didn't want you to … retaliate, reciprocate, however you want to look at it."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head, exasperated. "Bella's off limits. No fucking her."

Um. Oops?

My expression must have shifted against my will. I had no idea what might have flashed across my face. Lust? Remorse? Because suddenly Rose was facing me, eyes boring into me.

I raised an eyebrow again.

"Jasper, she is _off limits_. I don't care if you want to force her mouth on you again, I-" she stopped abruptly.

Now what did my expression read? Her face almost looked horror-struck. I needed a damn mirror.

"You're not fucking her, are you?" she accused, poking a finger toward me.

Well, no. Not at the exact moment. "No!"

"Jasper?" She squinted her eyes, trying to be sure if it was the truth.

I had to assure her that I wasn't fucking Bella. "I… I want Alice." The words burned my throat as they came out.

"I know, Jazz. But I also know that you can't keep I in your pants. Just… off limits."

"Understood."

"And if I find out-"

"Yeah, yeah. Foot in my ass, my dick down my throat. I've heard it before." It was her favorite threat.

She laughed a little. "And Jasper? I mean it. She's my best friend."

I nodded, unable to speak.

I felt like a dick. But why? What we were doing was consensual. I wasn't so much of a dick that I wouldn't immediately stop if she asked me to. But I knew Rosalie wouldn't understand that unless Bella vouched for me. And I doubted Bella would.

I hadn't even noticed that Rosalie had left until Alice entered and I realized we were alone.

Oh. That's why I felt like a dick. Alice.

"Where do you want the hamburger buns?" she asked.

"Anywhere is fine." I watched her set the package on the counter. "Come here, Alice."

She walked toward me and I pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Stop apologizing. Quit worrying about it. Everything will be okay."

"I don't deserve you," I said quietly.

"You're probably right." She laughed softly.

I chuckled and kissed her on the top of her spiky head. She smelled divine. She smelled like home, like love, like everything good in the world. "I _do_ love you," I breathed into her hair.

She leaned back to look me in the eye. "I know you do. I love you."

And then my self-loathing kicked in full force again, like it often did when she was around. Before I could even react to my own emotions, she put a hand over my mouth, and commanded me with a gentle "Shh."

I realized that I ached for her. Feeling her in my arms reminded me of that. I missed her companionship, her laugh, and her touch. So when she removed her hand from my mouth, I told her I missed her.

Though she didn't reply verbally, the sadness that overtook her eyes told me she missed me, too. We stared at each other another moment before she spoke. "Edward and I are leaving soon. We have to get back to our own college."

"When will you guys make it back?"

"I don't know."

"Spring break is coming up."

"Yes, it is."

I sighed. I would get no answers tonight. Maybe I could use Edward's attraction to Bella to my advantage. I could talk him into visiting her and dragging Alice with him.

"Drive safely," I told her; regarding the two-hour drive she had ahead of her. I gave her one last squeeze before we walked back outside.

*****BPOV*****

I was completely mortified. I had gotten so wrapped up in torturing Jasper that I went overboard and caught Edward's –and everyone else's- attention, too.

And then I had to glance at Jasper and give the whole thing away.

So when Rosalie and Jasper left the table, Edward turned to me with raised eyebrows.

"_Please_ don't even ask," I begged him.

He laughed. "Okay, I won't ask. May I comment, though?"

I nodded nervously.

He leaned into my ear and said in a low, husky voice, "You _really_ seemed to …_enjoy_ that pickle."

He sat back in time to watch a blush creep across my face.

But I couldn't leave it at that. "Can I tell you something?"

He nodded.

I leaned into his ear and spoke in a seductive voice. "There are other things that I prefer to suck on."

He leaned back and smiled. "You are a dangerous woman."

"You have no idea."

He smirked. "Will I ever get to find out?"

I had to hand it to him; the boy knew how to play ball. Since he'd already mentioned having to head back to his college tonight, I'd use that to throw the ball in his court.

"I don't know," I said. "When will I get to see you again?"

He pondered a moment before promising to return during spring break in a few weeks and giving me his phone number for in the meantime.

"You'll call me, right?" he asked a short while later as he and Alice stood at the door.

"I will," I promised.

"So, Edward, huh?" Jasper prodded a few hours after Edward and Alice left, when Emmett and Rosalie were outside.

I frowned at him. "Why do you care?"

"Well," he glanced over his shoulder, "I don't want to be dipping in the same well as him." He offered a cocky grin.

I scoffed at his crudeness. "If you're one thing, it's eloquent. And I should be insulted that you feel the need to tell me not to screw two guys at once. How many times to I have to tell you? I 'm not the whore you think I am."

"Oh, really? So if I asked you to sneak upstairs with me quick, you wouldn't at least consider it? Or if I offered to drive you back to your dorm tonight, you wouldn't take me up on it? Perhaps considering that we could make a stop somewhere along the way?"

Well, I was now. And an idea popped into my head. An image, rather, of Jasper taking me against his motorcycle.

He was smiling triumphantly. "We could tell Rose that Newton came to pick you up and that I went for a ride, and she would be none the wiser."

It was tempting, for sure. But could I go through with it? Had we not had enough action for one weekend? The stirring within me suggested we had not. Why was I so insatiable when it came to him?

It was just getting dusk out, and I knew of a place or two on the way to campus where it would be easy to pull off the side of the road.

He took my silence as surrender and stood to grab his keys. He leaned out the back patio door and called out to Rosalie, notifying her that Newton had just picked me up and that he was going for a drive. "Come on," he told me, walking back through the house and toward the garage.

And I grabbed my purse and followed him like a puppy dog.

In the garage, he easily threw one leg over the bike. Now that I was allowing myself to look at him as something other than my best friend's brother, I was finding random things he did to be turn-ons. Like sitting on the motorcycle. It was inexplicably hot.

I must have stood there staring too long because he urged me to join him with a quick, "You coming?"

_I certainly hope so._

I secured my purse over my shoulder and climbed on the bike behind him. I put my hands on my sides, wondering if it would be enough to keep me from falling off. Sex aside, he was still Jasper, and I still would feel awkward wrapping my arms around him.

But apparently he had no qualms with it. He grabbed my hands and pulled my arms tight around his hard, washboard abs. "You've seen me naked, but you're afraid to wrap your arms around me clothed?" he smirked over his shoulder.

Great. Now I was picturing him naked in the bathroom last night … stroking himself…

I shook my head to clear it and rolled my eyes. This fascination with him was only getting worse.

The bike rumbled to life beneath me and I instinctively wrapped my arms tighter around him as we started to move.

Once we had left the glow of the streetlights and reached the darker road, I snaked one hand down his stomach and between his legs. _Time to get him worked up, too._

He pushed his knees further apart and sat a little straighter, rotating his hips back to give me better access.

Unfortunately, all that did was turn me on more.

I kept rubbing vigorously until I felt him hardening. Then I scratched my nails against the denim that covered the length of him, causing a vibration that made him twitch.

I leaned forward enough to growl in his ear, "Pull over." I knew he could see the place I saw ahead: a slight clearing just behind a large bush. He slowed and turned off the road, tucking us behind the bush, where there was minimal visibility from the road.

I noticed with pleasure that there was just enough visibility to heighten the experience, though.

The bike coasted to a stop and he cut the engine. He remained sill, allowing me to keep stroking him. In the quiet of the night, I heard a light moan escape him. "Mmm, Bella, you don't know what you do to me."

"I rather think I do," I replied, mentally noting the physical evidence of my own arousal.

"Is that so?"

"It is." I leaned closer to his ear. "Would you like to feel?"

He turned his head to look at me with raised eyebrows.

I removed my hands from between his legs and dismounted the crotch rocket. His eyelids drooped slightly as I made a show of unfastening first the belt I wore, then the jeans. "Give me your hand."

He paused before obeying my command, and when he finally did, I flipped his hand palm-up before guiding it down my unfastened pants. "Feel what you do to _me_," I said roughly.

His eyes focused on mine as he slowly slid his fingers into the boxers he gave me. His eyelids drooped as he felt my arousal. And when his fingers began probing, both of our mouths fell open. His visible reaction to me only seemed to turn me on more.

"Do you feel?" I couldn't force my voice any louder than a whisper.

He abruptly plunged a finger inside of me, then growled, "Oh, yeah. I feel."

I moaned at the feel of his finger and the sound of his voice.

"Now, can I taste?" Jasper asked.

He must have taken my ragged gasp as permission. In a swift motion, he was off of the bike and kneeling on the ground before me. Goosebumps erupted across my skin behind where his fingers trailed as he lowered the pants and boxers. When the clothing reached my ankles, he looked up at me and licked his lips, and my eyes tried to roll into the back of my head. He noticed, as was evidenced by the lopsided grin that broke across his face.

The smile disappeared as his mouth buried into me. My hands quickly tangled themselves into his thick golden locks and he moaned as I tugged at them roughly. His tongue moved more quickly in response as it expertly circled my most sensitive areas.

I never wanted him to stop.

His mouth felt amazing, and he was bringing me closer to release at an amazing speed.

No, I never wanted to part from his lips.

But part I did, because suddenly a car came around the bend. I ducked down beside him just before headlights flashed across the motorcycle, hopefully shielding us from sight.

Our eyes met, and although some part of me wanted to laugh, the lust I saw in his eyes kept me from it.

"Stand up," he growled, rising to his feet. His hands raced to his belt as he quickly unfastened it and then his shorts.

I stood, watching as he pushed his shorts and boxers down.

"Turn around."

I did. I was facing the motorcycle now.

"Put your hands on the fucking seat."

And I did. Gladly bending over.

Without hesitation, he stepped forward, positioned himself, and slammed into me. We both moaned into the night.

He wasted no time. He was immediately slamming roughly into me. One hand smacked my ass and remained where it made contact as the other hastily slid to grasp my shoulder.

Muffled groans escaped him with each thrust. And, though the kickstand was down, I had to concentrate on not knocking the bike over with the force he was using on me.

"Fuck," he muttered.

I could feel the grip of his hand tightening on my shoulder, the hand on my ass moved to grab my hip.

"Oh, fuck, Bella."

I was surprised by how turned on I was by the way he growled my name out. And I was surprised by the way that encouraged me. "Tell me, Jasper. Tell me how it feels."

"Ungh … so warm, so wet … so –unh- _tight_ … so … good." He was thrusting more furiously now.

Sliding his hand from my hip, he slipped it between my thighs. He began rubbing me roughly, hastily. "I need you to come," he pleaded. "I … mmh … _now_."

Why was it so hot to hear him say that? Maybe it was just hot to see him relinquish control. I knew he could last longer than this, but to see him give into his lust was … intoxicating.

His hand was working sloppily between my legs; he was unable to focus himself through his need. "Mm… I need to … need you to … I can't …" he finished his sporadic statements with a rough growl. "Fuck," he muttered.

His thrusting slowed just slightly as he concentrated on his hand, set on bringing me to orgasm first. How chivalrous of him.

He delicately and expertly pressed against me, growling in my ear, "Come for me Bella … please," before biting down on my earlobe.

I gave a soft moan, which he responded to by working his hand faster.

Where the fuck did he get so good with his fingers? Soon I felt the orgasm building within me. I dug my fingers into the seat of his motorcycle. A soft "Yes…" slipped from my lips.

"That's it. Let me feel you come, Bella."

I heard him bite back a moan as the feeling shot through me and I felt myself squeeze around him. Both of his hands flew to my hips as he tried to stave off his own orgasm.

He gave me a moment to recover before he resumed thrusting furiously. And it didn't take long before he cried out, pulsing inside me, a stream of profanities escaping his lips.

As I started to stand back up, I heard a car engine approaching. By the time it rounded the corner, we must have looked like deer caught in its headlights.

And we began to giggle.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested, pulling out of me.

We quickly righted our clothing and hurriedly mounted the motorcycle. I kept my hands safely above his waist on the ride to my dorm.

"My roommate's not here," I noted, spying my darkened dorm window as we pulled into a parking space in front of the building. We sat there silently for a moment, neither of us rising from the bike. I don't know why I sought his company, but for some reason I decided to invite him in. "Do you want to, uh…"

He turned to look at me over his shoulder. His eyes flickered up and down my torso as he pondered. Rising, he quietly agreed and helped me off the bike.

I managed to keep my nerves somewhat in check as I swiped my entry card. I could practically feel the heat of his body even though he silently followed a few feet behind me.

It seemed to take longer to get to my second story room than normal, but eventually I slid my card through the slot and followed him into my room.

I'd be lying if I said it wasn't awkward. He was the only guy aside from Newton I'd ever brought here.

Jasper shoved his hands in his pockets and took in the room. Spotting the futon, he plopped own, hands still in his pockets.

"Your roommate likes pink," he noted.

I gave him my best don't-go-there glare as I sat at the opposite end of the futon as him.

He chuckled.

There was a brief silence before he cleared his throat. "Rose forbids me to fuck you."

My eyes darted to his. "When did she say that?"

"Today."

I couldn't help the amused smile that broke across my face. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"So she's suspicious?"

"I don't think."

"Good," I said.

He gave the sexiest, cockiest grin. My eyes found his lips and I lost all thought. He had a beautiful smile and soft, full lips. I suddenly found myself wondering what his mouth tasted like.

He must have seen my curiosity in my eyes because he fluidly slid himself across the futon, closer to me.

I noticed myself breathing harder; I could see my chest rising and falling in the bottom of my vision. I could actually feel his eyes on my lips. I heard his arm slide across the back of the futon behind me, and then he started to lean in.

He licked his lips.

My heart thudded.

He was so close.

My phone chimed. I jumped to get it from my purse across the room, thankful for the distraction. Had I really almost kissed him? Really gone against everything I'd ever thought about him, and kissed him? I cringed internally at the thought. But my heart was still racing and my stomach was full of butterflies.

I heard Jasper clear his throat behind me as I flipped the phone open.

It was a text from Mike Newton.

"_Are you busy tonight? :)_"

I burst out laughing, maybe a little too hard. Maybe it was a way of releasing the tension of the past few moments.

I glanced at Jasper and saw his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

I rolled my eyes and showed him the phone.

He snatched it from my hand with a small laugh and pressed a series of buttons. He flipped the phone shut and tossed it back to me.

I raised my eyebrows, worrying about what he might have texted back.

"Don't worry, I didn't write anything mean. You owe me for that. I had a few good comments in mind, too," he grinned. Something dawned on him then, and he flipped the phone back open and punched some numbers. I could hear his phone vibrate for a brief moment before he flipped mine shut and handed it back to me. Huh. I must have Jasper's phone number now. That was a strange concept, to say the least.

I sat back on the futon at one end. He was sitting in the middle. "So…"

He laughed. "So."

Well, at least we were in agreement.

My phone chimed again. Mike. "_Busy with who?_"

My eyes shot to Jasper. What had he written?

Searching my sent box, I found his message to Mike. "_I think I'll be busy for a while, Newton. Sorry._"

I looked at him. "A while?"

"What?" he frowned.

"You told him I'd be busy for 'a while'?"

"Won't you?"

"You're presumptuous. You think I'd quit Newton for you?"

He turned his body to face me. My heart rate increased. His leg was bent on the sofa now, his knee against my thigh. "You don't want to? You think Newton's better than me?" His voice was arrogant and seductive. He let a hand lazily trace up the inside of my thigh. "You think he has more to offer you than I do?"

My tongue felt tied. It was all I could do to squeak out a "No."

"Good," he smirked. "Then you'll be busy for a while. Newton will have to get better acquainted with his hand."

I stared at Jasper for a moment before I remembered Mike had texted me. I looked at my phone again.

"What'd he say?" Jasper asked.

"He wants to know with who."

A sly smile crossed Jasper's lips. "Give me the phone."

"Oh, no you don't."

He stretched out his hand.

"No."

I punched in the first reply I could think of before Jasper could grab the phone and reply with a cruel comment.

"_You don't know him._" I hit send.

Jasper frowned. "I just wanted to tell him you found someone better," he defended, feigning innocence.

"Don't let it get to your head."

Jasper opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the click of the door. We both turned to see my roommate walk in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled when she noticed us.

Jasper gave a charming smile. "No worries, we were just discussing-"

"Friends," I interrupted, afraid of what he might say.

"I'm Jasper." He extended his hand.

"Jessica," she smiled a little too much. "I don't think I've seen you around campus before, Jasper.

"No, I have my own place."

"Oh? I bet you get some great parties going." She sat down on the other side of him.

I put my elbow on the armrest and my head in my hand. She hit on everything with a dick (and sometimes without). But did she really have to hit on the guy I hated but was fucking? Wait – why did I even care?

"When the mood strikes," he smiled, turning to face her. "I'm not huge on parties, though. I prefer things to be more … intimate."

Jessica giggled.

Okay, that was more than enough. I jumped up. "Well," I announced loudly. "Thanks for bringing me home, Jasper, I'll see you later."

He looked at me, amusement playing in his eyes. "No problem." He stood and glided to the door. "I'll see myself out. Bye Bella. It was nice meeting you, Jessica," he grinned, opening the door. With one last glance at me, he was gone.

Jessica turned to me. "Wow!" she breathed.

I just looked at her.

"That is one fine ass slice of man meat."

Unsure of how to properly respond to that, I turned to play with my phone. Sure enough, in my call log was an outbound call placed to "Jasper", a contact I hadn't had listed ten minutes ago.

Jessica didn't know what to make of my silence. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. You and Jasper are… uh…"

"No. No, we're not 'uh'. We're not even friends. He just gave me a ride home, that's all." And what a ride it had been.

"From his place?"

"Yeah."

"So why were you at his place if you're not even friends?" She furrowed her brow at me.

"He's Rosalie's brother. I was at their house."

Recognition dawned on her. "_He's_ Dickwad?"

I chuckled, realizing 'Dickwad' must have been all I'd ever called him when I was around her. "Yeah."

"Damn. Too bad," she lamented, heading into the bathroom.

_Yeah,_ I thought. _Too bad._

My phone chimed again. Jasper this time. "_Before it causes any problems with our arrangement, I was just toying with Jessica. She's not my type._"

And before I could stop myself, I responded, "_Why not?_"

My phone chimed again. "_I prefer brunettes._"

Was he _flirting_ with me?

***

When I retired an hour later, I found my bed to be lonely and cold. Had it really only been one weekend since I'd last slept in it?


End file.
